The Sinnoh League
by Speedpin
Summary: Kyo starts a new journey in Sinnoh, while Anna starts her FIRST journey in Sinnoh. Watch as the two make their way to championship! Anna, Coordinator, Kyo, Pokemon Master! [Short Hiatus...very short]
1. Prologue

Yo, I started a new fanfic after deleting my old one, because I didn't like that one...anyways, this is a Pokemon story in the Sinnoh region...even if Diamond/Pearl series didn't get "exactly" released yet, who cares. Yeah...uh...what else...? Oh yeah, not based on game, based on the 'show' that hasn't 'really' come out, yet...

**DISCLAIMER: **Yay, my first time doing a disclaimer...I don't own 'it.' As in, I don't own anime, game, or manga of Pokemon...I own a meowth plushie!...but dat's it.

Prologue

The New Girl

It was in the middle of Spring, 8:30 A.M. A young, handsome, blonde-and-spiky-haired boy, about the age of thirteen, named Kyo, sat under the shade of the tree, petting a napping Persian's mane softly. Every once in a while, the Persian would let out a purr, but the 'purr' sounded more like a snore.

The boy wore a simple blue t-shirt, with a pokeball designed onto it. He wore jeans, and his shoes were red and from Nike. He didn't wear a hat, but he did wear red, fingerless gloves. About 30 meters away, was a house that was currently on sale, and he lived in there for the past few days under the permission of the landlord.

For some reason, the Sandgem Lab was closed for 'construction' and the teen couldn't get acess to his starter Pokemon. Normally, even if he had his Persian, he had to get a starter, those were the rules.

He has been living in the unused house, which was just bought recently, and the movers were just gonna move in today. But, the good thing is that Sandgem Lab opens today at ten.

Behind him was a large tree, where he laid his back against. In front of him was that unused house. To the right to him, was his black backpack, and to the left, his napping Persian that just let out another snore.

The teen smiled down at it, and placed both of his hands in his jean pockets as he waited for the Sandgem lab to open. What starter should he get?

Grass, Water, or Fire? Turtwig, Piplup, or Chimchar? He was going to need something with a lot of strength and speed. He was not a coordinator; he was aiming to be Pokemon Master. Piplup was best used for Cute contests, so he wasn't going to take that. Turtwig was for Smart, so he wasn't going to take that either. And Chimchar...for Beauty...okay, so maybe he shouldn't sort out the three starters by Contest skill.

At the final evolution, Piplup was going to be huge, and a steel type too. Not cut out for speed. Turtwig's final evolution is just as big as Venusaur, he was gonna forget about Turtwig. Chimchar's about the size of a human, possibly fast, and becomes a Fighting type too. So, he knew he was NOT going to take Piplup. All that was left was to decide from Turtwig or Chimch-  
_VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

The blonde-haired one snapped out of his thoughts, and Persian woke up. A truck, a moving truck, drove into the neighborhood, and stopped just outside of the house. The truck door opened, and a happy girl with long, brown-hair jumped out cheerfully, excited about something and 'gibbering' out something that sounded like, "Omigawdimfinallygonnagetmyfirstpokemonever!!!!"

"Dude, chill," said another voice, that came out from the back of the storage section of the truck, opened up by what seemed like their father. The voice turned out to be a fifteen year old boy, six Pokeballs already strapped to his belt, and had brown hair like his sister. The father had short brown hair, but a huge moustache. His body itself was huge, unlike his children. The mother, from first sight, was definitely a sweet lady, having shorter hair than her daughter, but hair of darker colors. "I wasn't this explosive when I first got a starter!"

"Tch, stop lying," said the girl happily, as she skipped her way into her new house after getting a small box from the back part of the truck.

"Geez, am I really related to her?"

"Yes, you are," declared the huge man next to the fifteen year old, unaware that he was just joking. "Do not fret about your sister's weird behavior! There is only one explanation! Tonight, she is finally ready to experience what it's like to be a healthy, young woma-"

"PERVERT!" Slam. The teen just kneed the big man in the back of his hand, knocking him down face flat on the floor.

"Why, how very rude!" The man got up and pounded his son on the head. "You oughta be taught some manners!"

"I'll get you some manner lessons! Rule #1, do not be a pervert!"

"Oh, my son, I wouldn't be talking, for you are the boy in school who has smacked every female's ass at least once!"

"Shut up about that!! Where did you hear that crap anyway!?"

"Anna."

"I see...I'll kill her one day for this..."

"My son...THAT'S CALLED THREATENING!! I'm sorry, but you must go to juv-"

Pow.

"I said, shut up!" Then, the teen pulled a Pokeball from his belt. "And this'll shut you up good! Skarmory!" He hurled the Pokeball into the air, and the orb opened up, with a white flash of light jumping out of the ball, and take the form of a huge, metallic chicken that can fly.(Seriously, Skarmory's more like a chicken than a bird)

"Ah, a very wise choice, Derek, my son! Now, behold MY wise choice! I summon thee-MACHAMP!!" Now, the big man hurled a Pokeball in the air, realeasing a four-armed human-sized thing on the field. "KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HIM!!!"

"MAAAAAA!!!!!" the thingy shouted as he charged toward Skarmory...or rather charged to Skarmory, jump over it, and charge to Derek, beating him to a bloody pulp.

"SKARMORY!!" Derek shouted to his chicken, who ran over to his father and started to stomp on his face as hard as it could.

Meanwhile, watching from about thirty meters away, was Kyo, sweatdropping a whole freaking lot! The hell was happening? Here, he just wanted to say a 'hello' to the new guys, but they have to go doing some stupid crap right in the MIDDLE of the hood. "Should we stop this?" Kyo asked to his Persian.

She looked at him, and tried to say, 'are you crazy?'

"Yeah, you're right..."

"Come on guys, stop it, or no dinner for any of you!" shouted Derek's mom from inside.

"Fine," Derek and his dad said simultaneously, folding their arms and looking away, as did their Pokemon. Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. 8 seconds passed, and Skarmory and Machamp was already sweating like hell, stealing glances from each other every second. Then...

Boom.

"That's it, no dinner!" shouted Derek's and Anna's mom from inside.

"But it was their fault!" Derek yelled back, blaming Skarmory.

Meanwhile, Kyo sweatdropped one last time as the family finished the basic renavations of the house.

---

9:00 A.M., one hour until Sandgem Lab opens.

Anna, a twelve year old girl, made her hair into a ponytail, and held it on with a hairband. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled. She was finally going to get a starter at last! Her parents don't allow her when she was ten, and she begged for two years after that, until finally her parents decided that when she was 12 and a half, she could get a starter Pokemon.

So, now they moved to Sinnoh. Even if Sandgem is a pretty quiet town, it still seems to be a pretty cool one. She smiled some more and ran downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going out to get my starter Pokemon!" she called to her mother.

"Right now?" her mother asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought it was tomorrow!"

"Yeah, me too! But I can't wait!"  
"All right, I'll pack up your needies and I'll tell your brother and your father..."

"Okay! Thanks, mom!" And with that, Anna blasted out of her door.

Kyo stood outside the lab, with Persian sitting down next to him, licking her paws. But, then the cat flinched when she heard a loud slam from a distant place.

"Hn? What is it?" Kyo asked, looking down at Persian.

"Meow..." she replied, pointing behind Kyo. He turned around.

"Huh? Oh, it's that girl from before...I think her name was...Anna?" Indeed, Anna was skipping happily, eyes closed, toward the Sandgem town lab. "HEY

THERE!!!" Kyo yelled out to her.

"KYAAA!!!!" she shrieked, opening her eyes and falling on her head, down to the soft grass below. "OWOWOWOWO!!" she cried, holding her head in pain.

"AH! SORRY!!!!" Kyo ran to her, with his Persian following slowly behind. He helped the girl up. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." the female replied, wiping off the water in her eyes. "Didn't hurt that much..."

"Uh...sorry about that..."

"It's okay...I was just on my way to the lab..."

"You mean this lab?" Kyo pointed behind him. "Not open 'till ten."

"Seriously!? I HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER HOUR!?!" she fell to her knees.

"W-what's wrong!?"

"Nothing. I'm just really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really impatient!!!"

He sweatdropped. "Purrrr..." Persian sweatdropped as well.

"Anyway, my name is Kyo, and this is my Persian, I call her Cecilia."

"Ah!" Anna smiled. "Hello, I'm Anna, and I'm just gonna start to be a trainer? You too?"

"Huh? Nah, I've been to Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. I'm just waiting for this lab to open. As you can see, I'm starting another journey in Sinnoh, with Cecilia here..."

"Ah..." Anna ducked down towards Persian. She petted her head. "Ah, she's beautiful..."

Kyo just put his hands in his pocket and looked down, smiling. He, but mostly Persian, appreciated it when anyone actually was nice to Cecilia, going back to her childho-

"So, what do you wanna do for another hour?" Anna asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm bored!"

"You get bored easily..."

"I do? Oh, yeah, I do!"

_'You don't get much common sense either...'_

"YES I DO GET COMMON SENSE!!"

_'Wow, it's like she read my mind...'_

"I CAN READ MINDS!!"

_'You can?'_

"Sometimes, only when I'm bored."

"You seriously can?"

"Yeah..."

"That's cool..."

"I'm not bored anymore."

"I see."

"So? What do you wanna do?"

"I'm gonna wait."

"But I'm bored!"

"So?

"Play with me!"

"No thanks."

"Please?"

"No."

"Could your lil' Cecilia her play a few tricks for me?"

"Cecilia?" He looked down at his Persian, who only sweatdropped and gave him another are-you-crazy look. "Well, I need my revenge for that time...sure, Cecilia, go play with Anna!"  
"ZYAAA!!!" shrieked the cat.

"YAY!!!" Anna cheered, jumping in the air and embracing Cecilia in her arms. "We're gonna have so much fun!!" And with that, she ran off with lighting fast speed towards Route 201.

"W-wait!! I didn't mean go that far!!" Kyo shouted, chasing after Cecilia and Anna.

---

_WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRR_

The helicopter landed in the middle of the Route 201 forest, scaring away a few Burly and other Pokemon. "So, this is Sinnoh. I take it this is where that brat is right now?" asked someone who stepped out of the helicopter.

"Yuppers!"

"Wait...what?"

"Nothing."

"Finally, that brat is basically powerless now! Having only one Pokemon with him leaves him in a huge disadvantage against our combined twelve!"

"Yeah, but remember, when he had all six he wiped out 3/4 of our base!"

"Still...we've gotten stronger...and we shall get back the pride that Team Rocket has lost!"

---

"How awkward...we've been here before..." Anna put a finger to her chin.

"Yeah...BECAUSE WE'RE DAMN LOST!!" Kyo shouted at her, dragging his exhausted Persian--it got exhausted because of the wind squeezed out of him by a certain girl named Anna--as they walked.

"NO WE ARE NOT LOST!! AND DON't CUSS!! CUSSING IS BAD BECAUSE IT IS AGAINST THE LAW-"

"NO IT IS NOT AGAINST THE LAW!!"

"I DIDN'T FINISH!! IT IS AGAINST THE LAW OF THE SCHOOL!!"

"WE'RE NOT IN SCHOOL, IDIOT!!"

"SO!?!"

"SO, WE CAN CUSS AS MUCH AS WE WANT!!"

"STILL!!"

"STILL WHAT!?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!"

"Okay, whatever, we just have to wake up Cecilia and we'll use her instincts to get us back to Sandgem town and-" Kyo immediately turned to the rustling noise and quickly grabbed Persian and Anna and jumped back, dodging a barrage of what seemed like 2 feet wide explosions.

"What was that?" Anna gasped, staying down behind the bushes along with a very tired Cecilia and Kyo, who was forcing her head down.

"Be quiet...that was an Egg Bomb. And there's only one kind of person I know who has a Pokemon able to use such a powerful Pokemon...damn it, they followed me alll the way here? I thought I killed them..."

"OMIGAWD!! THAT MEANS THAT YOU ACTUALLY COMMITED ASSAULT _AND_ MURDER!!"

"Okay...please shut up."

"Why?"

"'Cause _'they'_ just found us."

"Oh...who's 'they?'" The bushes they were hiding behind suddenly got bombed, and Kyo once again grabbed Anna and Cecilia, and ran for it, with Cecilia in his right arm against his chest, and his left hand holding Anna's hand, making a run for it. Rhydon and Exeggutor chased from behind, while an Aerodactyl and Swellow flew above, and an Aipom jumping from tree to tree.

Suddenly, an Armaldo and Typhlosion jumped out of the ground directly in front of the running group, causing them to come to a halt.

"This is crud!" pouted Anna.

"Please. Shut. Up." Silence.

"Okay."

"HEHEHEHE!!" Kyo bit his lip, as the Pokemon chasing them stopped too, and two people suddenly poof out behind Exeggutor and Rhydon.

"You..." Kyo gritted his teeth at them. "Claud and Jack...I hoped that you would be dead..."

"Don't give us that, we ARE old buddies, after all," smirked Claud, taking out two Pokeballs, and realeasing a Steelix and Swampert.

"Yuppers!" Jack smirked, releasing a Ninetails, Nidoking, and Houndoom.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing...can I start off?"

"Just save some for me..." Claud licked his lips sadisticly, wanting great revenge.

"Now...this is what you get for nearly annihilating Team Rocket!!"

Anna gasped. "THESE GUYS ARE FROM TEAM ROCKET!?"

"Of course, can't you see their uniforms?" Kyo asked.

"Oh..." Anna looked at the red 'R's on Claud and Jack's uniform. "Hmm..."

"What do you mean, 'Hmmm?'"

"Claud and Jack are stupid names!" Anna pointed at them and laughed, while Kyo only sweatdropped. "Oh, and what's a 'Team Rocket?'" Kyo stayed silent.

Claud and Jack chuckled, but only Claud spoke up. "Well, ya see, little girl, Team Rocket is an organization that conquered Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn."

"No, they didn't," Kyo butted in.

"Well...shut up! Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, Team Rocket was basically wiped out by ONE trainer that just so happens to be standing right in front of me. For that, I am here to avenge Team Rocket by killing that brat in front of me...and guess what the worst part is? HE GOT ON TV!!!" Then, Claud fell to his knees and sobbed, face in his hands. "I WAS SUPPOSE TO GET ON TV FIRST!! But, I accidentally destroyed the camera when they were watching my battle with that brat! Then, a few years later, that brat got on TV for...destroying Team Rocket!! SOB!!"

"Awww, it's okay," Jack assured comforting the crying Claud. "It's all your fault!" Jack pointed an accusing finger at Kyo...who wasn't there.

---

"Okay, lemme get this straight," said a running Anna. "You're famous!?"

"Yeah..." Kyo replied, with a now conscious Persian following from behind the two running human beings.

"How come I've never heard of you then?"

"The events in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn don't really get any people in Sinnoh interested."

"Hey, I can see the lab from here!" Indeed, the Sandgem Lab was just at the base of the hill they were on, now all they needed to do was to get down...in the other way.

"GET DOWN!!" Kyo ducked, as did Anna, as the Hyper Beam attack barely missed them.

"RUN!!!" Kyo grabbed Anna and ran back into the woods, opposite direction of Sandgem town, with an Aerodactyl trying to follow them through the thick woods.

"They found us?"

"Whaddaya think!?"

"I don't think! I just do what I do!"

Silence... "Right..." Then, he heard an Rhydon's cry as it charged at the running Duo, with Claud on the Rhydon's back.

"Hehehe...keep on running! Aipom, Ice Beam!"

"Oo-oo-ah-ah!!" Aipom appeared from Claud's shoulder and fired a blue, cold beam from the palm of its large tail.

"Cecilia, you use Ice Beam, too!" Kyo commanded to his Persian, who immediately turned around and fired a cold beam from its mouth. The two beams collided, and cancelled each other out, creating an ice block in the process. The block of ice fell to the ground, and created a barrier between Kyo and the two Team Rocket members. "That should buy us some time, let's go!"

"Right!" With that, Anna and Kyo once again made a run for it.

"Rhydon, Horn Drill!" Claud shouted at the other end of the ice boulder. The drill on Rhydon's head started to 'whir', then smashed the block of ice into pieces. "Now, charge!!"

Letting out a cry of war, Rhydon, along with Aerodactly, Claud, and Aipom, ran after Kyo. "Steelix, Swampert and Armaldo will give 'em a piece of their mind!" Claud smirked.

---

"Okay...what do we do now?" Anna asked Kyo for help.

"Why do you act like I know everything!?" Kyo whispered-shouted

"Cause your famous..."

"So what?"

The two were in a very bad position. First of all: Three giants v.s. a cat, and two people. Second of all: Three Pokemon Giants v.s. a Pokemon cat, and two people. And last but not least: The cat and people are dead.

"Let's run," Kyo replied, leaping off the trail and into very thick trees.

"O-okay!" Anna shouted, "W-Wait for me!" And she followed behind, while Steelix, Swampert, and Armaldo chased after them, with Claud catching up to the Poke giants.

---

"Have you been in a chase before?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, that's why I know how to do these things," Kyo shouted to her.

"Okay, did you ever not get out before?"

"Nope, I always get out, but right now I don't think so-" Kyo stopped when he reached a spacious area. Because, there was Jack, along with Ninetails, Nidoking, Swellow, Typhlosion, Exeggutor, and Houndoom.

"Sup?" Jack greeted, grinning wildly.

"Oh, shi-" While he tried to turn around and run, he couldn't due to Claud being right behind him. "We're surrounded."

"Okay."

"You're fine with this?"

"NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO?"

"We fight."

"W-wait...what!?"

"Cecilia, get ready..."

Persian's fur suddenly stood on end, and electricity crackled through her body. She purred sadisticly, licking her lips...(lol I'm not sure if cats have lips...)

"Now, Aerodactyl, Hyper Beam!" Claud commanded, Kyo immediately turned around, to see a flying beast firing a yellow energy blast from its mouth.

"Damn it!" Kyo grabbed Anna, and jumped back, with Cecilia using her animal instincts to COMPLETELY dodge the attack. However, Kyo and Anna still got knocked back, with Anna shrieking, and falling unconscious. "Damn it, now I have to carry around a limp body!" he complained. "All right, Cecilia, Water Pulse!"

Cecilia smiled, her eyes glowed blue as a blue energy ball was seen being held by Persian's mouth. Then, it got released, and it was thrown like a baseball at the flying Aerodactyl. The flying beast managed to dodge the orb directly, but as soon as the ball was level with Aerodactyl, it exploded with a blast of cold water in all directions, knocking out Aerodactyl and causing five second rains to appear, soaking Houndoom, Typhlosion, and Ninetails.

Claud cursed under his breath, while Jack kept did the battling now. "All of ya'll, Fire Blast!" Ninetails, Typhlosion, and Houndoom all released a star-shaped fire attack from their mouths, at Persian.

"Dig!" ordered Kyo, and the Persian burrowed underground., while Kyo barely dodged the incoming flames. "Now, Water Pulse!" From beneath the three fire Pokemon, water gushed out like a geyser, and knocked out all three of them.

"Damn it, how useless!" Jack called back all his fainted Pokemon back in their Pokeballs. "You were all very lame, ya know that? I guess we're going to need new Pokemon!"

"Agreed," Claud said, not taking his eyes off Kyo.

"Hey, that's not the way you treat your Pokemon, calling them lame!" Kyo shouted to them.

Claud took his eyes off Kyo for once, and looked at Jack, who looked back, and broke into a fit of laughter. "O..o...OH MY GOD!!!" Claud literally cried, holding his stomach. "It's been a while since you said that line, but the way you said it, just hilarious!"

"Cecilia, now," whispered Kyo, who remembered that whenever he said that corny line, everyone fell down laughing, Cecilia also fell down laughing once.

"Meow!" Persian's body crackled with tons of electricity, and delivered the electricity at the Team Rocket Pokemon in a blast, the blast hit all of the Pokemon, but only knocked out Swellow, Exeggutor, and Aipom, also leaving burn marks on Armaldo, Claud and Jack.

"...Ouch..." Jack and Claud said simultaneously, fixing their hair from the electricity.

"Dang it...Steelix, Swampert, Rhydon, and Nidoking are all ground-types, and Armaldo actually survived that..." Kyo whispered, looking at Anna, who was now snoring. "Well, she's okay..."

"I can't believe that Persian took out that much of our Pokemon, and it's in an exhausted state! We have to attack all at once!" Jack yelled to Claud.

"Right! Steelix, Crunch, Rhydon, Horn Drill, Swampert, Iron Tail, Nidoking, Focus Punch, Armaldo, Crush Claw!" Claud commanded to every Pokemon, even Jack's Nidoking.

Steelix charged at Kyo, mouth wide open, while Rhydon charged with his drill activated, and Swampert with a glowing, metal tail. Nidoking with a glowing fist and Armaldo with glowing pincers.

"Cecilia, they are all Physical attacks, you know what to do!" Kyo whispered at his cat partner, who nodded and charged at the five Pokemon.

"What?" Claud asked, surprise. "He's out of his mind, charging in like that!"

"Nah, he did this before, remember?" Jack asked.

"Really?" It hit him like a ton of bricks. "...oh, sh-"

Boom. The five Poke-giants all fainted, with only a Persian, glowing red, conscious.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." Claud said, mouth wide open. "I FORGOT HE COULD COUNTER!!"

"I warned you..." Jack 'tsked'.

"You warned me too late!"

"Ahem," Kyo fake-coughed.

"Whaddaya want?"

"Well...scram."

"Oh...okay." Silence.

"Now."

More silence... "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Claud and Jack made a run for their chopper. "WE'LL BE BACK!!!" And, they disappeared into the sky.

---

"Uh...where am I?" Anna asked, finding herself on a couch.

"Ah! Anna, you're awake!" Anna's mom enveloped her in a hug. "We were all so worried!"

"Huh? I'm at home?"

"Yeah, this boy, I think his name was Kyo, came by with you in his arms, saying that you knocked your head against a tree, but I don't see a bruise or anything..." her mom inspected her head.

"Anyway, did you get your Starter Pokemon yet?"

"Huh? What?" Anna looked around the room. Only her and her mom were there. Then, something hit her brain. "OMIGAWD!!!! WHAT TIME IS IT!!"

"Huh? Uh...11:30?"

"OMIGAWD!! I GOTTA GO GET MY STARTER BEFORE THEY ALL RUN OUT!! AAAH!!! SEE YA LATER, MOM!!"

"Wait, Anna!" her mom called to Anna, but she wasn't there. No, she was in the lab, and she made it to the lab in two seconds only. Her mother sighed. "Well, that boy was cute..."

---

"YAHH!!!" Anna shrieked, rushing into the lab, and finding a blonde-haired boy, with a few scientists, in front of a green table. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Ah, it's you!" smiled the blonde-haired boy, otherwise known as Kyo. "How's it going?"

"Ah! Y-You're still here!? What happened to Team Rocket!?"

"Yeah..." Kyo said, scratching the back of his head, and blushing of embarrasment. "I kinda got lost so I just came here about 15 minutes ago and I kinda have trouble choosing a starter...so could you go first? And...I wouldn't worry so much about Team Rocket."

"Huh? Oh...me? First? S-sure! Uh..."

"Excuse me," said a scientist.

"Waah!" Everyone looked at her weirdly. "S-sorry about that..."

"My name is Professor Rowan," said the old man, clearing his throat. "I will allow you to choose one starter, and after that I shall give you a Pokedex, and a few Pokeballs so you can start on your journey."

"My name is Anna, and I'd be glad to choose one!" Anna looked at the table, and three Pokemon were sitting there. One was what seemed to be a turtle, but the shell was small and covered only a little bit of its back. There was a sapling on top of its head. That one was creepy. Then, it went to a monkey with a weird belly button, and it was red too, with a fire lit on the tip of its tail. Okay that was just weird...

Then, last but not least, was a blue, cute penguin.

Kyo was definitely not going to take anything cute. That penguin was out, he was either gonna take the monkey or the turtle. So, if Anna chose Chimchar, Kyo would choose Turtwig, and vise-versa.

"I'll take the penguin!" Anna immediately told the professors, making Kyo twitch. He was just gonna have to do eenie-meenie-miny-moe...

"I see...Piplup, a Water type." Professor Rowan picked up a tray from a table, and showed it to Anna, who already had Piplup in her arms. "Here are your balls and your Pokedex.

"Wow...thanks." Anna took the five minimized Pokeballs from the tray and attached them to her belt, and she took the Pokedex and opened it as well, wondering how it works. "Ummm...how does this work?"

"Huh? You mean the Pokedex?"

"Uh-huh..." Anna nodded.

"Well, just show a Pokemon to it, and it'll give you information...there's instructions if you press 'start', then press 'instructions.'"

"Ah..." Anna opened the device and showed it Piplup.

_"PIPLUP: PENGUIN POKEMON," _the device beeped. Then it showed a lot of other crap on the screen, with Anna figuring it out it was a female and all...

"Way cool," she commented.

"Now, it is your turn, Kyo..." Professor Rowan looked at him.

"Moe!" Kyo shouted, his finger pointing at Chimchar. "I'll take Chimchar."

"Ah, yes, Chimchar, the Fire type..."

"CHIMCHAR!" 'Oo-oo-ah-ah'-ed the monkey dancing around, while Turtwig acted like it didn't give a damn and fell asleep.

"Here you go..." Professor Rowan handed Kyo four Pokeballs and a Pokedex. Cecilia just yawned.

"Ah, thank you."

"Wait, uh...Kyo?" Anna said.

"Hmm?"

"Why would YOU need a starter, isn't Ce-"

Professor Rowan chuckled. "Forgive me," he said. "But a trainer must ALWAYS start with a starter Pokemon in any region. That doesn't mean you need to use it, it's just that everyone requires to have one, no matter what."

"Oh. Okay," Anna smiled. "Hmmm..." she put her finger to her chin, looking at the penguin in her arms, who waved its arms in the air happily. "Ah, I'll give you the nickname...Joy!"

"Joy?" asked Kyo. "Why'd you say Joy?"

"It's what I'm naming her..."

"You mean, Piplup?"

"Yeah! Could you believe it, I'm finally going on an adventure!"

"Yeah, I could believe it..."

Professor Rowan chuckled again.

"You know, you should nickname your Chimchar, too..." Anna smiled.

"Me? Well...I guess so..."

"Chimchar!" The monkey cried, looking at his new trainer with hope to get a good nickname.

"Uh...I guess I could call you...err...Wheeler?"

"OO-OO-AH-AH!!" Chimchar leaped in happiness.

"Uh...guess you like it..."

"Chimchar!"

"I guess it's time for you to start your journey now, is it?" Professor Rowan asked.

"Huh? Uh...yeah, I guess it is..." Kyo said.

"Wheeler's a good name..." Anna giggled.

"Chimchar!" cheered the monkey, as Kyo called it back to his ball, and Anna did to Piplup.

"Well, I'm going," Kyo said, walking towards the door. "See ya later, Professor."

"Good luck!" Rowan shouted, as Anna waved goodbye as well and left the Lab.

---

"Hey," said a voice. Kyo immediately turned to the voice. It was Anna's brother...his name was...Derek?

"Yes?" Kyo asked.

"Derek?" Anna asked, looking at her brother.

"Anna, why'd you always have to give away my identity!?"

"Sorr-y, gosh!"

"Anyway, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! My name is Derek, but you can call me the Solid Tamer!"

"Saying Derek is easier," Anna said, butting in.

"Shut up already! By the way, what's your name?"

"Solid Tamer?" asked Kyo. "So, you're that last year Hoenn League champ. I'm Kyo, I made it to the top 4, remember?"

"Now that you mention it, you DID look familiar. Anyways, do you accept?"

"Damn straight..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Speedpin: Yay, I finally finished this after...five hours! Because I was bored when I was writing this, so I fell asleep every minute! WOOT!! Anyways, here's the chapter preview...introducing CHUCKY AND AIYO!!"

Chucky: Yo, I'm Chucky.

Aiyo: And I'm Aiyo, a female, for all you people that don't know.

Chucky: On the next chapter of, _The Sinnoh League_, we have Kyo fighting the 'Solid Tamer!' Named like that due to the powerful amounts of defensive abilities possessed by this champion!

Aiyo: I believe Kyo might win...does he win?

Chucky: Why don't you find out for yourself? Anywayz, what's this about Kyo and Anna going TOGETHER on a journey?

Aiyo: Oo, I just heard that Liida!

Chucky: Liida?

Aiyo: Love is in da air!

Chucky: Come on, they just met...

Aiyo: So??

Speedpin: Guys, you're not following your lines...anyways, NO, there is not any romance between them...

Chucky: Yet...

Speedpin: Shut up, or you're fired and I'll replace you with Shad...

Chucky: NOT SHAD!!!

Speedpin: Good, use that threat Aiyo.

Aiyo: K.

Chucky: And remember, Speedpin updates faster IF you review...so review...or flame...

Speedpin: No. Do not flame. Chucky, if you convince anyone to due anything negative to me, you're fired...literally...

Chucky: Eep...

Aiyo: Next time, _Cantcha Catch One?_ This is Aiyo.

Chucky: And Chucky...

Speedpin: SIGNING OUT!!

...Silence...

Speedpin: Chucky, I'm gonna kill you now that nobody is watching.

Chucky: Uh-oh...

BOOM

Aiyo: Uh...we're still on...

Speedpin: Really? The Cameraman is about to get fired...

Aiyo: Scram before the cops come.

Speedpin: Shit!

Jenny: GET HIM!!!

Speedpin: You'll never catch me alive!! We'll be back next week, pplz! Until then, STAY TUNED!


	2. Cantcha Catch One?

Speedpin: Yo, this is chappie 1, and um...unfortunately, I said last chapter that they would never catch me alive...so I was hoping they'd catch me dead, but I got caught alive, and I'm gonna be questioned today...For those of you that didn't read last chapter's author notes, or the last chapter itself, I'm in jail right now due to 'assault' on Chucky...and he's at the hospital, so only Aiyo is present...oh, yeah, we have a substitute! Welcome, Shad!!

Chucky(in the hospital watching TV): NOT SHAD!!! NO!!!

Speedpin: Shad, who is replacing Chucky right now will do the disclaimer...in Chucky's place...WITH Aiyo.

Chucky: NO!!! NOT WITH AIYO!! I ALWAYS DID IT WITH AIYO!!

Shad: Glad to be here, mate.

Shad & Aiyo: **DISCLAIMER: **Speedpin does not-

Chucky: Don't finish it!!

Shad & Aiyo: -own it!

Chucky: NOOOOOOOO!!! I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO!! AS SOON AS I'VE RECOVERED, I'LL RUN AWAY!!!

Nurse: Nobody cares.

Shad: Don't worry, Speedy pinny, mate, we'll bust-I mean, BAIL you out...yeah, mate.

Speedpin: Thanks Shad, you're a good friend...better than Chucky, I might add...

Silence.

Speedpin: And...it begins!

Jenny: SHADDUP ALREADY!!

Speedpin: LADIES FIRST!! Oh, and I was inspired to update this by my one reviewer! Thank ya, Mr. reviewer, you were the inspiration that led me to-

Jenny: DUDE!!

Speedpin:...Fine, I'll shut up, as long as you shut up first...

Chap. 1

Cantcha Catch One?

"Ooooo...how exciting!" Anna's mom squealed with delight. Anna's whole family, Professor Rowan, and Kyo were now in the backyard of Professor Rowan's house/lab, a quite spacious area to have a battle. "I haven't seen a REAL Pokemon battle in a long time!"

"Yes, this might be a very interesting battle...very interesting indeed..." Rowan commented.

"Quite right!" declared Anna's father.

Anna only watched quietly as she was now able to experience her first REAL battle.

"This is a two-on-two battle," declared one of the scientists, who was currently acting like a battle referee, "No time limit, Derek v.s. Kyo. Begin!"

"Well, I'll be using Cecilia..." Kyo said, smiling and scooting his cat to the grassy battlefield.

"And I'll be using...Skarmory!" Derek hurled a ball in the air, and it opened up, sending out a metallic chicken. "Well...got anything to say?"

"Bad luck..."

"...to you," Derek smirked, then pointed at Persian. "Skarmory!" Persian got in a battle stance when Derek called its name. "Don't do anything! And wait for the enemy to attack so we can counter!"

Cecilia and Kyo sweatdropped. Derek just SHOUTED that strategy to Skarmory, he couldn't be THAT stupid...unless he was doing that on purpose!

"Dang it...what should I do..." _"Let's see...Skarmory is Steel and Flying, so if I use Electric attacks...first Rain Dance, then Thunder...all right, I have to force it to the air!" _"Cecilia, do underhand Fury Swipes!"

"Meow!" Cecilia purred, and charged at Skarmory. She aimed from Skarmory's chin, and she swept from below, giving Skarmory only two options: In the air, or...

Skarmory jumped back, but never lifted its metallic wings.

"Wasn't expecting that..." Kyo said. "Oh well...KEEP ON GOING, CECILIA!! ATTACK!!" And, so, Cecilia attacked. And kept on using underhand fury swipes to get Skarmory to go up in the air. Unfortunately, the chicken kept on leaping back, until it reached the fence. Now, there was only one way to dodge the fury swipes and avoide damage: Fly. "ATTACK!!!"

"Swift!" commanded Derek, as the Persian approached Skarmory. The chicken sent out a whole stream of star-shaped blasts from its mouth, and stroke the poor cat's belly directly, sending it flying back towards Kyo, who managed to catch it in time before they crashed.

"Gotcha!" Kyo yelled, and placed Cecilia gently on the floor. "You okay?"

"Meow!" replied Persian, getting back in a battle stance, then electricity started to crackle through her fur, and she started to purr madly

"Not right now, Cecilia..."

The electricity faded, and Persian calmed down. "Neow...neow..."

"All right, good girl..."

"Hurry up and attack!" Derek shouted from the other side.

"Why don't you attack!?"

"Cause I'm lazy! Just look at Skarmory! He's bored!"

"How can you tell!?"

"He's leaning against the fence!"

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

"It has lots of things!"

"Like what?"

"I dunno!"

"Ah, whatever! Cecilia, Water Pulse!" The cat released a water bomb from its mouth, while the Skarmory leapt to the right to dodge the incoming water explosion.

"Damn, when will it ever fly!?" complained Kyo.

"What was that?" Derek shouted.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!"

"IT IS SO MY BUSINESS!!"

"IN WHAT WAYS!?"

"I DUNNO!!"

"MAN, YOU'RE STUPIDER THAN ANNA!!"

"Hey!" Anna shouted at her 'friend.'

"All right, Skarmory, first use Swift! Then charge at him!" Derek smiled.

"It's a 'she!'" yelled Kyo.

"Meow!" Cecilia yelled at Derek as well, and that's when the noticed the barrage of stars about to impale them.

"Damn it, dodge!"

Too late. The stars hit. But, Cecilia held her ground. "Meow!" the poor thingy panted heavily as the last of the stars hit their target. As soon as the feline opened her eyes, she was hit by another barrage of stars, and could see Skarmory running at her.

"Damn it," Kyo repeated. "Cecilia, try a Shadow Ball!" Cecilia gave him the third are-you-crazy-look of the day, knowing that Ghost-type attacks don't do no good versus Steel. But she obeyed, and released a black ball of darkness from its mouth, towards the charging Skarmory.

"Skarmory, counter with Air Slash(Note: Air Slash and Air Cutter are two TOTALLY different attacks)!" Derek yelled at his chicken, who slashed the air with its metallic wings, sending sharp waves of air at the black shadowy ball. The waves of air sliced and diced the ball in half, with Kyo wondering how a Shadow Ball COULD get slashed in half, but the aftermath was an explosion.

A few seconds later, Skarmory ran out of the smoke to continue its chase, but was greeted by a Water Pulse that stroke him directly in the neck, follow by an explosion of water.

"Yeah! Direct hit!"

"Meow!" Persian smiled.

"Yeah, but not quite enough!" smirked Derek. Skarmory appeared undamaged when Kyo opened his eyes.

"Wha..what? Not even a scratch?"  
"Nope, that's why they call me the 'SOLID Tamer.' I'm the Hoenn and Johto leagues Champion, so they gave me a code name. For my Pokemon's tough defenses, and I mean really tough, I was named, 'Solid Tamer.' That's why Skarmory can't fly. It has two layers of thick and dense armor, that there was only one time Skarmory's second layer of metal was actually broken. By the other Johto finalist."  
"Ah..." Kyo smirked. "Well, then, I'll be the second to take off that armor!"

"We'll see!" Skarmory, Steel Wing!" Skarmory flapped open its wings, and they glowed bright silver, and dashed towards Cecilia again.

"Now, Cecilia, Shadow Ball!" Skarmory was just exactly ONE meter away, when Cecilia released a dark blast from her mouth. The attack hit Skarmory's stomach directly, causing the chicken to stop in its tracks and its eyes to blank out. The Shadow Ball sunk deeper in the belly, when it finally exploded, sending Cecilia back and Skarmory into the air.

"FINALLY!!" smirked Kyo. "Cecilia, you know what to do!"

"Meow!" Cecilia closed her eyes, then her fur stood on end, as electricity ran through her fur. Then, it started to rain.

"Aww, darn it, this is silk I'm wearing here! Hello!!" complained Anna's mother.

"Rain Dance, and Thunder!" Kyo pointed at the sky. "...And...NOW!!"

"KYAAAA!!!" shrieked the cat, and the dark clouds in the air released a bolt of lightning striking Skarmory directly.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" the chicken shrieked in pain. It fell towards the ground, smoke coming out of its body and burn marks all over. As soon as it hit the ground, dust spread. As the dust cleared, you could see...an UNSCATHED, UNMARKED, SHINY, METALLIC CHICKEN!!

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Kyo cried.

"Oh, yeah...you took off Skarmory's outer layer...and in this layer, he can actually fly!" Derek smirked evilly. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"

"Okay...I get it..." Kyo sighed.

"Oh...right...FLY!!!" Skarmory flew up into the air, smirking. It found difficulty with the clouds crapping rain on the bird, but still managed to fly high in the sky.

"Uh...it's in the air..." Kyo scratched his head.

"So?"

"Never mind. Cecilia, Thunder!"

_CRASH_

Skarmory fell hard to the ground, fainted.

"Oh...I knew it sucked for a reason...just didn't know what reason..."

"So I win!"

"Yous stills gots as longs ways tos gos, boys,"

"What...?"

"Never mind. Anyway, this IS a two-on-two battle, ya know..."

"No it's not! The judge never said that!"

"Actually, I did," the referee stated. "Oh, and Skarmory is unable to battle..."

"Okay...so it's two-on-two...doesn't change the fact that I win..."

"Oh, doesn't it?" Derek grinned, releasing yet another Pokemon on the field. "Blastoise, come out!" A huge turtle appeared on the field.

"HOLY SHIT!! THAT THING IS HUGE!!!" Yeah, when I said huge turtle, I meant HUGE turtle, the height of...SEVEN HOUSES!!! And the width was a little bit smaller than the backyard."

"OH. MY. FUCK. ING. GOD," Professor Rowan said with his mouth wide open.

"Blastoise, show 'em your power! EARTHQUAKE!!"

"TOISE!!" cried out the Godzilla, stomping on the ground, leaving a huge crater-

"MY FLOWERS!!" Professor Rowan sobbed.

-and causing the earth to explode underneath Cecilia, smoking the whole area.

"Aww, crap, Cecilia!" Kyo bit his lip. The smoke cleared, and the cat was found there, unconscious.

"Aww, shit! CECILIA!!" He quickly ran over to his fallen cat, and picked her up. "You okay?"

The cat slowly opened her eyes. "Meow..."

"That's good to hear...here, rest." He gently placed her on the ground, behind him, then quickly turned back to the battle. "All right, I'm in deep shit..." He took out his only Pokeball. "All right, Wheeler, your first battle, go!" He released his Pokemon, who looked at him and danced happily.

"Wheeler, you ready?"

"Chim!" the monkey turned around. Silence. More silence. Even more silence. He slowly turned around to Kyo and gave him a are-you-fucking-crazy-n00bs-like-me-are-suppose-to-fight-Starlies-and-stuff-like-that! look.

"Hey, sorry! Just, get in there and tr-"

"Water Gun!" Chimchar fainted.

"Well, it was worth a try. Good job anyways," he called back Wheeler in its ball.

"Well, that was a nice battle...except at the end," Derek chuckled.

"Oh, shut it already."

"Tsk, tsk, hasn't your mother ever taught you any manners?"

"I. Said. Shut. It."

"O.okay..." Derek squeaked, and quickly retreated back, while Anna's parents and Anna herself approachd Kyo.

"Well, then, child, time for you and our daughter to go on your journey...TOGETHER!!" smirked Anna's dad.

"Yeah, togeth-WAIT WHAT!?!"

"Time for you and our-"

"I HEARD YOU DAMMIT!! BUT THERE IS NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD EVER GO ON A JOURNEY WITH HER!!" He pointed at Anna.

"Why, that is a very rude way to speak, hasn't your mother taught you any manners?" Anna's dad grinned, rubbing his chin for some odd reason.

"I just don't wanna journey with her!"

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"She's irr-"

"Please, it'll be fun?" Anna pleaded, and pretty soon, Kyo was surrounded by her whole family.

"Okay, I have a question. Why...do you want me to go with her?"

"I worry about her EVERY single day," said her mother, with puppy dog eyes.

"I need someone to train her so I can battle her everyday!" Derek said.

"Our daughter needs to be a woma-" Anna's dad was immediately interrupted with a punch in the face and a, 'PERVERT!'

"All right...I guess..." said Kyo, looking away.

"YAY!!" the whole family cheered.

"I hope you become a man on your journey, Kyo," Professor Rowan winked.

"Uh...yeah, me too?" Kyo said, unsure and having no idea what Rowan was talking about.

---

"I wish you good luck!!" shouted Derek, seeing Kyo and Anna off.

_"I still can't believe I have to go journey with this...this...dumbo..."_

"Hey!" Anna shouted at him.

"Oh...yeah...the mind reading thing...you're bored?"  
"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"I dunno...I don't eveything about myself!"

Kyo sweatdropped. "All right...I see..." Then he continued walking.

---

"So, where we going?" asked Anna.

"Our destination is Jubelife City..." he looked at her.

"Jubelife City!? Isn't that where there's a contest!?" Anna sparkled.

"I'm surprised you heard of Pokemon contests..."

"I read it in a magazine!! OO!! I SO WANNA BE A COORDINATOR!!"

"Then you'll need at least five Pokemon first."

"Huh? I don't get it..."

"Didn't you know? Pokemon contests are seperated into five categories. And each of those five categories are seperated into ranks. The ranks are: Normal, Secondary, Intermediate, Super, and Master. Therefore, you need five Pokemon, and each Pokemon has to be able to beat each of those ranks at least once to be in the Grand Festival. In other words, you need to win 25 contests, five per Pokemon."

Silence. "OMIGAWD!! 25!?! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO DO THAT!?!"

"Hey, calm down! Don't worry, there are 100 contests everyday in Sinnoh!" Kyo assured her. "And the Grand Festival doesn't start for a year, and 100 multipled by 365 is-"

"Yeah, but the number of people from Sinnoh able to participate in the Grand Festival might be as low as 10!"

"Well, you're getting smarter...I think I underestimate your abilities..."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

"Anyways, normally if people are able to win one ribbon, they have a high chance of winning the other 24, so all in all, there could be about...200 people from Sinnoh able to make the Grand Festival? And this year's Grand Festival invites Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto, so there could be an estimate of about...800 people in the Grand Festival."

"Really? No joke?"

"No joke..."

"Wow! That's great."

"So I say that you should catch a Pokemon on the way to Jubelife City..."

"Yeah...but...what if I don't suceed?"

"Then you don't suceed. And don't worry about that...you just need to catch one Pokemon. Come on, cantcha catch one?" Kyo smirked.

"I can SO catch one!"

"All right, there are five categories: Smart, Cute, Beauty, Tough, and Cool. Your Piplup-"

"Her name is Joy."

"All right. Joy(rolls eyes) falls under the Cute category, obviously. So you might wanna catch a Pokemon of the other four categories..."

"Ah...I get it..." she put a finger to her chin. "Hmmm...I want my Pokemon to be a lot like me...so...I'll capture a Pokemon that's just like me! A SMART ONE!!"

_'Wow, that's a SMART way to decide what kind of Pokemon you should catch...'_

"Alright, I'm ready!"

_'Good...you're not bored. If you were, and you read my mind, I bet you would be in a very pissy fit right about now...'_

"Hey, watcha thinking about? Hurry up and come on, I get pissy easily!"

"All right, all right..." and he followed her down the base of the hill they were on, into the woods.

"I got a question."

"What is it?"

"How do I catch Pokemon?"

Silence. "Are...you...kidding?"

"Nope..."

"Okay...first you decide what kind of Pokemon you want to-"

"That!" she pointed at a little brown bunny, and charged at it. "WAAAH!!!"

"W-wait! That's not a Pokemon in the Smart-"

_CRASH_

"...category..."

Anna got up, shaking off the little swirls in the eyes.

"Okay, first of all, that is NOT how you catch a Pokemon."

"Well, then how do you donit?"

"Like I said, decide what kind of Pokemon you want to catch, then look it up in the Pokedex to determine its power level. If it has a very weak one, you can just throw the Pokeball immediately at it, and the ball will entrap the Pokemon."

She gasped. "But they can't fit in it!" she looked at the very tiny balls at her belt.

Kyo sighed. "You. Press. The. But. Ton." She pressed the button, and it went to maximim size; the size of your first.

"It's still too small!"

"That's not what I meant. First, you press the button, then you throw the Pokeball at the Pokemon you want to catch. AND they can fit."

"How?"

"It's called, 'technology.' Now, a weak level, say...2-5, is an easy catch. But a Pokemon that is equal level to your Pokemon...say...7, needs to be battled and weakened, before it can be caught."

"Ah...okay..."

"If the Pokemon is too high a level, you have one option."

"What is it?"

"You run."

"Oh."

"Try it yourself...you don't have to catch a Smart Pokemon, you know, just try what I taught you on any Pokemon..."

The brown bunny from before appeared behind some tall grass. "Ah! F-first, decide what Pokemon! That! Second, check it up!" She immediately pulled out her Pokedex.

_"BUNEARY: RABBIT POKEMON," _The machine beeped, then displayed the other crap that everyone did not need to know.

"Level 5! Third...uh...battle it? Okay, uh..."

"Dang it, get your Piplup's Pokeball, and just hurl it anywhere!"

"R-right!" She detached her Pokemon's ball from her belt, then threw it in the air. "Uh...go, Joy!!" Pop came the Piplup!

"Piplup!" the Penguin said happily.

"All right, this is your first battle, Joy!"

"Pip!"

"Let's do this together!"

"Pip!"

"...How do I work you?" Piplup scratched his head, while Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Order a move!" shouted Kyo, getting real impatient.

"Like what!?"

"Bubble!"

"Okay! Jeez...! Joy, use Bubble!!"

"Piplup!" The penguin opened its mouth, and released a series of bubbles at the Buneary, who jumped in the air to avoid the incoming attack.

"Umm...use Peck!"

"No! Don't do that!" Joy stopped running and turned around. "Don't go close to Buneary! Its ears are powerful!"

"How would YOU know?"

"The Pokedex says it."

"Fine...Joy, use another Bubble!" Joy released another wave of bubbles, and it was dodged easily by the bunny, who then hopped away after dodging. "W-wait, don't go!"

"Sorry, but...that kinda sucked out...a lot," chuckled Kyo, as Anna blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh...sorry..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You know...for sucking out a lot..." she said slowly and quietly, head down.

"Hey, cheer up. I was joking."

"Still..."

"Okay, look, that was your first time. Even I messed up on MY first time...so try again...you might want to try catching smart Pokemon now..."

"Like what?" "Well, there are Budew here, they evolve into Roselia and-"

"But they're for Beauty-"

"No. They're for smart. You can try to catch them."

"All right I will!!...What do they look like?"

"They're tiny, green, and have little eyes."

"Ah! Found one!"

---

Anna was panting heavily on her knees. "Oh my god...oh my god..." she repeated, holding an empty Pokeball on her hand, with Joy resting on her head.

"After all that time...you caught...nothing at all. It's already 6:00 P.M.! You've spent six hours! SIX! And you can't even catch a Budew?"

"Sorry...for sucking out again..."

"Hey, seriously, don't take it personal...but just tell me, what did you do?"

"Well, first it was hard trying to catch it with Joy, because it used this 'Absorb' thing that always knocked out Joy..."

"Oh, yeah, Absorb is a Grass type, and is strong against Water..."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Well...you never asked!"

"Okay, fine!"

"Okay, then what'd you do?"

"I tried to randomly throw Pokeballs."

Silence. "Did it work?"

"No."

"...you suck."

"I'd like to see you do better!!" she glared at him.

"All right, I have to get interested in something first, I don't get interested easil-" A Pokemon popped out of the bushes nearby. "OMIFUCKINGGAWD!! TIS A BUIZEL!!! YA MINE!!"

"Uh...don't ya have to 'check it up?'" Anna asked, confused, as she took out her Pokedex anyways.

_"BUIZEL: SEA WEASEL POKEMON."_

"Chimchar, go!" smirked Kyo, releasing his fire monkey on the field, who gave him another are-you-crazy look. "Yes, I know it's a water type, but trust me! Go, Ember!" Wheeler obeyed, firing little fireballs from its mouth.

Buizel quickly retaliated with a water gun, a weak one, that collided with the flames and made a small cloud of steam. Chimchar popped through the skin, and started to scratch Buizel with his short nails. The weasel brought up its arms in defense, but it still got hurt severely nonetheless.

Buizel took this as an oppurtinity. It fired a sonic blast from its mouth, that knocked back the Fire Monkey in Kyo's arms. It was, forunately, still conscious.

"Good job, Wheeler, could you keep on going?" Chimchar opened its closed eyes and nodded, jumping off of his trainer's arms and going face-to-face with Buizel.

Buizel then started to charge at his offenders, with the speed of a Quick Attack, but it was not a Quick Attack. Instead of leaving a white light trail, it left a trail of water, as it slammed hard into Chimchar's head, knocking the fire monkey back.

"Wheeler!" Kyo shouted, quickly running to the monkey. Buizel took this as a perfect opportunity to run aw- "Don't you think about running away." Buizel stayed in his spot. "You okay?" he said to his monkey, who then got up. "Okay, that was Aqua Jet, and its very fast, so we need to retaliate with Flame Wheel, k?"

"Char!" Wheeler clenched his hands into a fist.

"We're ready!" he said to the Wild Buizel.

"Bui! Bui!" cried the weasel, using another Aqua Jet toward Chimchar.

"Alright, Flame Wheel!" Wheeler curled into a wheel-shaped ball, as it rolled toward the jetting weasel, and it soon covered itself in flames.

"Wow..." Anna whispered to herself as her eyes sparkled with admiration.

The two attacks collided, making a small dust of steam that quickly cleared away. Chimchar was down, and Buizel was barely conscious, but on the ground nevertheless.

"Good job, Wheeler, return." A red laser shot out of Wheeler's Pokeball, and it sucked the monkey back in. "Alright, Buizel, you're mine, and I've already got a name for you: Sonic." He merely tossed an empty Pokeball in the air, which opened up, turning Buizel into a white light ray, and sucked it in. He caught the ball as it fell.

Anna tried to small with her mouth open, but it was impossible to her. Kyo turned around and grinned.

"What's wrong? Cantcha catch one?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Speedpin: I'll never spill the beans!

Jenny: Yes, you will! Why did you attack Chucky, the male News Reporter of _The Sinnoh League?_

Speedpin: Three good reasons: One, he tried to flame my fanfic!

Jenny: GASP!!

Speepin: Two, he stole my lollipop!

Jenny: GASP! GASP!

Speedpin: And three...I don't have three...

Jenny: I see...well, you'll still be kept in jail, for not having a three.

Speedpin: ...Can I at least see how Shad and Aiyo are doing?

Jenny: Sure...(turns on TV)

Aiyo: This is the Chapter preview...but before that, we have some horrible news! There was a note in Chucky's hospital room that said he was going to run away...sniff...

Shad: Yeah, it was my fault...he was jealous of me...

Speedpin: (rolls eyes) Duh, everyone knows that...

Jenny: Quiet, you!

Aiyo: Anyway, next time, Anna catches a Pokemon!

Shad: More like Kyo-

Aiyo: Shh!! But what kind of Pokemon does she 'catch?'

Shad: A hot-aired...

Aiyo:(glares)

Shad: Fine...they go to Jubelife City.

Aiyo: Next time, _Venture to Jubelife!_

Shad: Tis Shad, mate.

Aiyo: Aiyo here...sniff...it was suppose to be Chucky instead of you! I hate you! (slaps Shad)

Shad: Ouch...

Speedpin: Wow...that was nothing like Soap. At all. Anyways, the more reviews, the higher chances of me busting out of jail and-

Jenny: Wait, what'd you say?

Speedpin: Uh...(gets moved to an electric caged prison.) damn it!

Jenny: Nobody's gonna bust you out! HAHAHAH!!(walks away)

Speedpin: Anyways, the more POSITIVE reviews, the higher the chances of me busting out of jail, and for those of you that like Chucky, higher chances of him returning! And I know, he WILL return tomorrow...(looks around nervously and bites lip)...(whispers)hopefully...


	3. Venture to Jubelife

Speedpin: Yay, I'm updating again, huzzah!...and I've got busted out of jail, because oh my...2 reviews!! Yay! I fired Shad...for those of you that don't like him, and for those of you that do, you can cry and cry all you want, but I won't care! Haha, just don't flame me...

Aiyo: Chucky's still gone...

Speedpin: Blame the readers for not...reading!...and reviewing.

Aiyo: I miss Chucky...

Speedpin: Oh, would you cheer up, sissy!?

Aiyo: Sis...sy?

Deep silence.

Aiyo: (SLAP!) DO. NOT. CALL. ME. A. SIS. SY. EVER. AGAIN...EVER.

Speedpin O-O!! ASSUALT!! POLICE!!!

Jenny: What!? Where!? (grabs Aiyo)You coming with me, girl!

Speedpin: Hehe, revenge for the orange juice incident.

Aiyo: I'm only nine! My birthday is next week!

Jenny: Then I gots to speak to your parents!

Aiyo: Don't have any...

Jenny: Your gaurdian?

Aiyo: Him(points...)

Speedpin: Aw, shit! I'll get my revenge, Aiyo!

Jenny: You!(points at me) How dare you bust out of jail! Schedule an execution for this prisoner!

Speedpin: Damn it! I'll torture you with knives and forks, if I ever survive, Aiyo!

Jenny: And burn down his house! He threatened the little girl!

Speedpin: You'll never catch me alive! Muhahaha-(gets caught alive) Aw, shit!

Jenny: Execution: Twelve chapters from now

Speedpin: Can you grant my dying wish?

Jenny: Depends...

Speedpin: My dying wish is, for you to die, too!

Jenny: Okay, I'll grant your wish, as long as you grant my dying wish.

Speedpin: What?

Jenny: My dying wish is that I am not allowed to die by a wish.

Speedpin: Smart...anyways, start the chap-

Jenny: You have the right to remain silent!

Speedpin: But...the Disclaimer?

Jenny: (jumps up and down) Ooo! oo! Can I do it?

Speedpin: -- What makes you think I will-

Jenny: **DISCLAIMER**: T. J. does not own Pokemon!

Speedpin: The fk you gave them my initials for, you fking whore!?

Jenny: Vialotion of a female's feelings is against the law! You will get executed, your house will get burned, and you family will be cursed!

Speedpin: That's called threat-ah, whatever! Start the story! Hey wait! There is no such law as violation of female's-

story starts

Chap. 2

Venture to Jubelife

"Oh...we've been here for two days already..." sighed Anna, getting up from her sleeping bag. The two, Anna and Kyo, that is, have been sleeping in a tent the past days, Anna really needing a Pokemon Center for Joy, otherwise, when Kyo was away, she was going to be in big trouble unless she caught something...

Say, where WAS Kyo? He wasn't in his bag...only Cecilia was.

"Yo,"

"AAH!!!" she shrieked, when she saw a figure open the tent's door.

"Geez, I didn't know that you hated me that much," Kyo chuckled.

"Oh...it's just you..." she blushed in embarrasment.

"Anyways, I take it you just woke up?"  
"Oh...yeah...I haven't been able to catch a Pokemon, and Joy has been fainted for a day now..."

Kyo grinned. "...And, that's why you'll need a Pokemon at all times, espescially when I'm away...so here..." He handed her a minimized Pokeball.

"I-I can't take this..."

"Just take it, I caught it just for you anyways. It's good in the smart zone..."

She blushed. "Th-thank you...but I-"

"Well, it'd be a bummer if you didn't take it! I spent ALL night looking for one, then caught one." He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to release it now..."

"Umm...Kyo...?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you...umm...catch this for me?" she blushed, softly rubbing the strands of her hair.

"Uh...yes...like I said, it'd be a bummer if I-"

"O-okay, I'll take it..."

He smiled. "Thanks...for taking it..."

"Uh...Kyo, what kind of a Pokemon is this?"

"Oh, that...it's a...it's a...how'd you say it...? Uh...Drifloon: Baloon Pokemon. It was the only Pokemon I could catch that possessed a Smart move. Sadly, it only has one so far: Gust. But, we could do some training. The Jubelife contest is only five days away..."

"Oh, that's okay...we can get to Jubelife in a day, thanks to you catching this for me. Then, I have four additional days to train both Joy and...and..."  
"Drifloon?"

"I'm trying to think of a nickname for Drifloon..."

"Ah, okay...need help?"

"It's okay...I seriously don't wanna be a burden to you any longer...umm, I need to see how it looks like. Come on out!" she opened her Pokeball, releasing a blue baloon thingy. Two strings, which seemed to be its arms, were attached to it, as well as two gloves at the end of the strings. There was a yellow, 'x' duct taped onto the baloon's nose, and it had hair. Hair shaped like a cloud. It also had dotty eyes.

"Ah, I got one! Groom!"

"Groom?"

"Yeah...it's a male, right?"

"Yes, it is a male...it's just I don't really think of 'Groom' as a name...in what ways, is he a 'Groom?'"

"Well...he has a cloud on its head, and clouds are sometimes gloomy," she said to Kyo, while the baloon simply stared blankly at her 'negasitive' comment, a combination of Negative, and positive. But, more negative because there are more letters in Negative in 'negasistive', than positive. Confusing, eh? "...And Groom rhymes with Gloom, so..."

"Drif!" the baloon just said, just because it wanted to say something.

"I'm your new trainer, you can call me, Anna."

"Drif!" it repeated.

"Are you hungry?" He 'nodded.' "Okay, here, she took a few pellets from her Pokemon can food, and offered it to Drifloon, who, surprisingly, managed to 'eat' the three pellets.

"Umm...I don't think that's enough," said Kyo.

"Hm? Why not?"

"I found that Drifloon in the woods, and it looked all batter and bruised up, so I offered him some food myself, but he simply knocked it away, then glared at me for some odd reason...see, he's still doing it now!" Indeed, the baloon was shooting daggers at Kyo, who glared back. Then, electricity crackled between the two of them, and flames sparked in their eyes, and enourmous, posion tipped daggers shot out of their eyes, and-

"Umm...Kyo...?"

"Huh? Oh sorry," he cleared his throat, "as I was saying, that Pokemon was a bit stubborn, because I had to use Sonic and Wheeler to try and catch him. I decided to catch him because he fits under the smart category. I didn't bring Cecilia with me; she was asleep...and still is. Forget what I said about it being a bit stubborn, that Pokemon was really stubborn, actually."  
She looked at the Drifloon, it did really seem tired. She put her hand on his head, feeling a small blast of air flying out of its head. She put her hand to her mouth.

"Kyo, something's wrong with Groom!"

"You mean the fact that there's noises coming out of its st-"

"No! There's...there's...there's a hole in his head! I think he's deflating!"

"Seriously!?" He quickly inspected its 'forehead'. "Holy shit, I think I caused that when Wheeler used a Scratch! Come on, we are leaving now!"

"R-right!"

"Call back Drifloon in the Pokeball I gave you! Then, we can get and go to the Pokemon center in Jubelife! We're only two kilometers away!"

"I got it! Return, Groom!" A red laser shot out of the Pokeball's button thingy, sucking in the Drifloon that had a look on his face saying, 'the hell is going on?'

---

"Please, Kyo..." she said, panting as she ran as quickly as she can, regretting to forget about bringing her bike. "Please, continue the story!"

"Okay!" Unlike Anna, Kyo wasn't out of breath, neither was Cecilia for that matter. He had a lot of stamina. In fact, he had 'Groom's' Pokeball in his hand, and was currently about a meter ahead of Anna. "You see, I first used Wheeler to try and get him, but he was really smart, dodging all my accurate attacks without damage, and it was even a Wild Pokemon! You'll do good with it in Smart Contests, I'm sure!" He said, without stopping to catch a breath or just plain stopping to tell the story.

"I-I don't get it!"

"Well, ya see, Smart contests have two rounds: The Appeal Battle, and the Main Battle. The Appeal Battle is when you pick a card. Depending on what card you have, depends on what Pokemon you have to battle. This is called the Appeal Battle. You impress the judges by using Smart category moves. There are two ways to get a '0' on the Appeal Battle. A '0' is when the judges give you no points, because you've been disqualified. Like I said, there are two ways to get a zero: Be hit, or to hit. If you hit the Pokemon you're battling, you're out. If you get hit, you're out."

"So...what are you suppose to do?" she said, stopping for a second, but continued running soon after.

"You're Pokemon is to launch attacks and gain appeal points from the judges. The highest amount of points possible is a 30, and the highest number of points per judge is 10. You gain points if you launch attacks, but miss by...let's say...an inch?"

"Inch!?"

"And you gain points if the Pokemon you're battling misses you by...a meter, I guess?"

"How do you know...pant...all this?"

"Um...in the Hoenn Region, there was someone I was travelling with...she made first place in the Grand Festival?"

"First place!? You mean last year? I read her name was...Sakuno, I think?"

"Yeah, it was Sakuno..." He looked up at the sky, smiling. "She was a godes-I mean...uh...never mind!"

"I think we've gotten off track! I meant the story of how you caught-"

"Oh! We did get off track! Umm...yeah, so it kept on dodging our attacks, never attacking back, and you could tell it was really tired, and was gonna literally DIE from exhaustion, so I once again offered it some food, but simply knocked it away. Then it charged at me with a powerful Gust, blew both me and Wheeler back. So I tried to recall Wheeler, but it simply dodged the Pokeball's beam and scratched Drifloon; which is how I guess he got that hole. Speaking of the hole, we have to speed up!"

"Uh...right!" she quickly started to increase her speed, levelling with Kyo.

"So, uh...where was I? Oh, yeah, I managed to get Wheeler back in his ball, and sent out Sonic. I managed to catch him, but it was hard since he kept on running away and was hard to find in the dark...And after a one hour rest, I called him out of the ball to say hello, I was surprised that all his bruises disappeared...it's weird, Drifloon shouldn't know how to use Recover...much less use Recover while in a Pokeball! I can understand if its used Rest, but Drifloon can't use Rest..."

Kyo stopped talking here and exhaled a deep amount of carbon dioxide. "That's so weird..."

"Weird...?"

"Yes. That Drifloon, is a very too big in level to be in these woods. I'm talking about fifteen, or so."  
Anna raised an eyebrow. "Fif...teen?"

"Yes. It's my guess that this Drifloon was abandoned by a trainer, maybe that's why it was stronger than most Wild Pokemon."

"Abandoned...abandoned, huh?"

"Hmm?"

"Yes, I was abandoned by my parents, too..."

Kyo's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you talking about, your parents-don't you live with-"

"They adopted me..."

"Oh...well, I'm sorry to hear that your parents abandoned you...I'm really sorry..."

"Please, you don't have to pity me, and you don't have to be sorry either..." she smiled at him. He stayed silent, and only looked at the ground. "If you're curious, I could tell-"

"I have no right..."

"...wh-what?"

"I have no right to dig into your heart, and force out the deep secrets in your heart..." then he closed his eyes and smiled at her. "Sure, I am curious, and you just want to tell me your story, because you're just too nice..."

She blushed. _"Too nice?"_

"It's not good to be too nice, you know. That's what makes you an easy target. My mother always told me a story. There was this bunny, and it was nice to everything. Everything. It befriended a fox, and guess what happened? The fox ate it. Of course, that was just a brief way of telling it. Not the whole story..."

"I...still don't get what you're saying."

"What I'm saying...Anna, is that you gotta be more aggressive."

"...agg...ress...ive?"

"Sakuno...she was really aggressive. She always carried a whip, and she would always threaten me with it. That was the only purpose of the whip. She wasn't a Pokemon abuser, if that's what you're thinking..."

"...mm..."

"Not a girl of many words, eh?"

"Huh? Uh...no...it's just...I can't stop but worry about Groom..."

He smiled. "Just like the bunny. He couldn't stop worrying about his friend, the turtle, while it went on its journey to find its true purpose in life. Like I said, become more aggressive. Stop worrying about things. And, when you feel like your ready to talk to me about your past..." He paused, to look at her and gave her a light smile. "Then, by all means, talk to me about it!"

She smiled, and blushed. "Mmm...okay!"

"Hey, look! We're almost there! I can see a building!" Indeed, there was a large building, more like a dome, that was in the center of the city. More small buildings came to view as they continued to run.

"Uh...I can too!" she smiled. "Then we can finally get some food for Groom, and get Joy healed!(In my story, Pokemon Centers give out free food.)"

"Yeah, but we got to get Groom healed, too. And I'm gonna stock up at the Pokemart. I've run out of Pokeballs."

"Ah, I've got a few left! If you want any-"

He couldn't resist the urge to laugh. "Hehe...that's what I mean. Just like the bunny. Exactly like the bunny..."

"Uh...sorry..."

"Again, like the bunny, always apologizing. Don't worry, be more aggressive, and stop apologizing.

Try to be more fiercer, and your Pokemon will be fiercer too. I have to tell you something about contests too. Your Pokemon notice your feelings. This can be exceptionally sucky or good in Contests and battles. When you're nervous, you're Pokemon worry about you, just like the bunny, and they just suck above the rest. When you're acting confident, they'll do their best. Well, that's what Sakuno says, anyway."

"Sakuno...she's magnificent, isn't she?"

"Oh, yes, definitely! She was the best!"

"I heard...that she won the final round of the Grand Festival without getting her Pokemon damaged...is that true?"

"Yeah, that's true...Hey, it's the Pokemon Center! Come on, Anna!"

"Uh..." She continued to speed up as Kyo quickly released Groom, grabbed it, and sped with all his might at Jubelife City.

---

"So, Nurse, how is Joy and Groom?" Anna asked, biting her lip, while beads of sweat dropped from her cheek.

"Well, Joy, I'm guessing that's your Piplup, is doing fine now," the Nurse smiled. "I'll get some food from the kitchen soon." Then she quickly went to the Pokemon Care room thingy to get Piplup, and give it to Anna. "How nice, your Pokemon's name the same as mine."

"Your name is Joy!?" Anna asked, really surprised at the coincidence.

"So are all her other 367 twin sisters..." Kyo added.

"367!?!!"

Nurse Joy giggled. "Yeah, every generation of Joys consist of about 350-550. The highest we got before was 10567."

Anna's mouth opened as wide as possible, then Kyo gently shoved her away, and asked, "What about the Drifloon?"

"The Drifloon's fine. It's just hungry. And that hole in his head, I fixed it up, so no need to worry." Joy assured him.

"And I have another question..."

"Please, ask."

"Umm...you see, I would like to know if this Pokemon has been abandoned by a trainer..."

"Actually...yes he has been abandoned. Doing some scanning, I have discovered the Drifloon's trainer abandoned it just two days ago."

"You can tell the date it was abandoned?"

"Yes, of course. Any data that enters or leaves anyone's Pokedex, is transferred to our mainframe as well. That trainer has cleared the data of Drifloon ever being his. And, it seems that Drifloon's current trainer, is you. I was confused why the girl gave me that Pokeball."

"Oh, right, I forgot that I didn't officialy give that Pokemon to Anna..."

"I could always transfer the data from your Pokedex to her's..."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"But, of course."

"All right. Anna, can I borrow your Pokedex?"

"Pokedex? Sure!" Anna reached for her Pokedex, that was tied up to her belt, and handed it to Kyo, who handed both his and her Dex to Nurse Joy.

"Thank you, it'll take a couple of seconds. By the way, don't you have any Pokemon that needs healing?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah? I forgot about that! I was worried about Anna's Pokemon! Uh...here!" He recalled Persian in his Pokeball, and handed Nurse Joy the other two.

"Thank you, it'll be a couple of seconds for the transfer and the healing."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy..."

"Worried for my Pokemon?" Anna smiled. "Just like the bunny...eh?"

"..Sh-shut up!"

Anna giggled.

---

"Nurse Joy?" Kyo asked the Nurse behind cleaning behind the counter, while the Pokemon were eating their 'breakfast-lunch.'

"Yes?" she replied, getting to her 'customer.'

"About Drifloon's trainer..."

"What about him?"

"Could you please tell me...how he looks like?" Nurse Joy stayed silent, looking up at the Pokemon Center ceiling.

"Well, there wasn't a photo, but it said he had...spiky blonde hair...and blue eyes..."

It hit him like a ton of bricks. "I see...thank you."

"You're very welcome...and why would you ask about the Trainer?"

"You see...I figured that the Trainer was an abuser...and then, I'm guessing that's why Drifloon keeps on glaring at me...because I resemble his Trainer...I think he thinks I AM his former trainer."

He turned around, to see Drifloon, indeed, glaring at him, with Anna telling the Pokemon not to eat so much. Anna, herself, had about...10 slices of pancakes with scrambled eggs. And she tells them not to eat so much. However, Drifloon was done eating, and just continued to glare at Kyo, but looked away when Kyo looked at him.

"I see," Nurse Joy stated. "Why don't you try talking to it?"

"I'll try..." He walked over to the Pokemon that was currently floating in air.

"Wow, that's so cool!" smiled Anna.

"Anna..."

"Kyo? Yes?"

"Can I...speak with...Groom for a second?" Groom glared at him.

"Well...I guess..."

"Groom," he turned to the Pokemon.

"DRIF!!" The baloon held its breath, inflating slightly.

"I'm was not your former trainer!"

"DRIF!!"

"I am not an abuser!"

"DRIFLOON!!"

"You have to trust me!"

"DRIF!!"

"K-Kyo, what are you talking about?" Anna looked at Kyo, then Groom, Kyo, Groom, and so on.

"Groom," Kyo sighed. "What can I do to prove it to you?"

"Meow!" Persian yelled at the baloon, who flinched and exhaled. "Meow, meow!"

"Buizel!" said Sonic, coming to back Cecilia up, as it would seem.

"Oo-oo-ah-ah!" danced Wheeler, also backing up Cecilia.

"Piplup!" joined in Anna's Pokemon.

"Drifloon!"

"Purr!"

"Pip!"

"Bui!"

"Chim!"

"Well," Nurse Joy sweatdropped. "It'll go on for a while..."

Drifloon closed his eyes, then slowly 'floated' towards Kyo, putting his head down, as if bowing.

"Drif..."

"Well, I guess that's a 'sorry' right?" Kyo's Pokemon nodded. "All right, I guess now you know...I'm not an abuser, if that's who your trainer is..."

"Drif..." Groom set its head down even more.

"Hey, stop that, you make me feel like an old man, getting bowed down to by his grandchildren," he chuckled.

"...I don't get it," Anna stated. Joy, the penguin, sweatdropped.

"Pip..."

"Well, we'd better get start training," he said.

"Yeah, but you didn't eat y-"  
_  
GROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWL_

"Uh, Nurse Joy...?"

"Sorry, free lunch is over! You'll have to pay now..."

"All right..." He took out a wallet...or tried to, when he found out he had no wallet... "Aww, man!"

"Umm...Kyo, I could let you use my money..."

"No thanks...I just hope I could find some trainer to battle, so I can get some money..." he exited the center.

"Err...wait, Kyo!"

"Poor kid," Nurse Joy shook her head. "I can't believe he didn't realize that I lied...should I call him back...? Nah..."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

Speedpin: (in interrogation room with comfy matress)So...I get executed on Chapter 15?

Jenny: (also in interrofation room)Yup.

Speedpin: And I have sessions like this 3 times a day until my execution?

Jenny: (snaps whip)Yup.

Speedpin: You suck...

Jenny: Come on...anyone would die to do this with me...

Speedpin: Why?

Moments later...(blood is all over the room...BLOOD FROM THE NOSE!!)

Aiyo: (pounds on interrogation room's door) OPEN UP!! I'VE COME TO BAIL MR. SPEED OUT!!

Jenny: (giggles) Hehehe...Mr. Speed...hehe...

Speedpin: Yep...

Jenny: GO AWAY, LITTLE GIRL!! THE COURT ALREADY DECLARED(giggles) Mr. Speed...GUILTY!!

Aiyo: I went to complain! They said I could bail it out with 1,000,000 dollars! I have 1,000,000 dollars!

Jenny: Awww...and here we were gonna be doing this 36 more times...oh well...

Aiyo:(puts ears against doors)...(hears sound similar to that when you get off a bed)...(hears clothes flopping)

Jenny: (opens door) Where's the dough?

Aiyo: In your office.

Jenny: All right, stay here...(to Speedpin:) Tomorrow at nine?

Speedpin: You got it, babe.

Aiyo: (Jenny walks away)What was that about?

Speedpin:...

Aiyo: Anyway, I had to lie and say that I put the cash in her office! I don't have cash!

Speedpin: Oh shit! Her office is right next door! RUN!!!

Aiyo and Speedpin: (runs)

Aiyo: Chucky's not here to do the preview...

Speedpin: I could do it...

Aiyo: All right. Next time, they train. Anna and Kyo that is.

Speedpin: But for what?

Aiyo: The contest, of course!

Speedpin: OMFG!! KYO'S GOING TO PARTICIPATE IN A CONTEST!?!

Aiyo: No...I don't know, you're the author!

Speedpin: You gave away my identity!

Aiyo: Actually, it says it at the top of the page...

Speedpin:...that's cool.

Aiyo: Next time, _Training Days._

Speedpin: Don't you have school?

Aiyo: Shit! I'm a truant!

Speedpin: You're nine...and your birthday is next monday...and nine year olds aren't suppose to say big curse words...how did you know what truant means anyways?

Jenny: TRUANT!!(arrests Aiyo)

Aiyo: I'm nine!

Jenny: Still, you're an...accomidation!

Aiyo: What's that?

Jenny: I think it means, 'you helped a criminal.'

Aiyo: Oh...

Jenny: You're arrested too, and no more s-

Speedpin: Shhh...

Jenny: Fine, you're execution will be five chapters early.

Speedpin: Can you please release Aiyo? She helped me escape, and she's been real nice to me...

Aiyo: Oh, Mr. Speed...

Jenny: Forget it, you just want me to take pity on both of you, right?

Speedpin: Damn!

Aiyo: Mr. Speed, you're a liar!

Speedpin: Sorry...

Jenny: Anyways, we should put it to an end already...

Speedpin: Put what to an end?

Jenny: The chapter.

Speedpin: Oh. K, bye kids...and REVIEW!! Oh, and sorry this one was short...oh, and Review! Oh, and sorry about me being mushy in the middle, and crappy in the end...more importantly, REVIEW!!


	4. Training Days

Speedpin: Yay, I will get executed on Chapter 12...woohoo...

Jenny: That's nothing to be woohooing about...

Aiyo: And I got arrested too...even though I'm NINE.

Jenny: Whatever.

Aiyo: You whatever!

Jenny: What...did...you...just...call...me?

Aiyo: A whatever!

Jenny: BITCH!!

Aiyo: Vialation of a female's feelings! Arrest her!

Cops: Yes'm(in other words, he's saying, yes ma'am)!

Jenny: Hey! You're suppose to be following orders from ME.

Cops: Too bad!(arrests Jenny)

Aiyo: AND free me and Mr. Speed, and cancel his execution...

Cops: I can free you, but no cancelling.

Aiyo: Then you shall die(gets Arcanine to burn them dead)

Speedpin: O-O WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET AN ARCANINE!?

Aiyo: Chucky sent it to me...

Speedpin: By mail? Today?

Aiyo: Yep, and yep.

Speedpin: Do you still have the package?

Aiyo: Threw it away.

Speedpin: Damn it, you could've used the return adress to find Chucky!!

Aiyo: I'm only nine! How should've I known!?

Speedpin: Whatever! **DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pokemon, but I own this crappy story that only has a couple of reviews! Oh, and I own the Nurse Joy that wanted to get rid of Kyo...

Aiyo: Oh, and next time: Journey to the Junkyard and Retrieve the Package that was sent by Chucky!

Speedpin: Now we have chapters in the author notes? Great...

Aiyo: Let's find Chucky!

Speedpin: After chapter 3! BEGIN!! Oh, and review...oh, and anonymous reviews are now accepted...I 'enabled' it, whatever that means...can anyone tell me? Anyways, review...

Chap. 3

Training Days

Anna watched out the window, with crossed legs and waiting patiently, tapping her lap with her hand. Kyo had somehow managed to get himself in a big deal of trouble. He walked up to an area with tons of people, somehow managing to advertise his little 'challenge.'

People battle him and wager cash. Kyo did not have cash at the first battle, so he was sure in hell gonna be in deep shit if he lost. However, he always won. He never lost once. And, in a matter of minutes, he gained as much as a million, big, green ones.

And right now, Kyo was scarfing, devouring, and murdering his lunch. He hadn't eaten dinner yesterday, been up all night, and hadn't eat breakfast today. You could understand why he was being a pig...literally.

Anna thought--and still thinks--her eyes have been playing tricks on her, but they weren't. Kyo's looks had been disturbing her lately. He had pink ears...and a snout. When she first saw this, she decided to go the restroom.

When she came back, she 'glanced' at Kyo's butt, very surprised to see a pig tail pop out from his ass, then wiggle around.

However, as much disturbing as she thought this might seem, she didn't say anything. Nothing. At. All.

"K, done," said Kyo.

This snapped Anna out of her thoughts(not telling what her thoughts are...hehe!) and she looked at Kyo, relieved to see that whatever traits of a pig he had were gone.

He quickly payed the bill, and walked outside with Anna following behind.

"All right, let's go," he said, traveling to the direction of the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to train."

"A train? But there's a contest-"

"No, I mean, training..."

"Oh...what's that?"

"I thought you already knew!"

"I KNEW what it means...can you remind me?"

"...To build up your power...or rather your Pokemon's power..."

"So, we're training for the contest, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Kyo turned around and traveled in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Anna turned around also to follow Kyo.

"Hey...Anna...about that Drifloon..."

"Huh? You mean Groom? Yes? What about him?"

Did the Pokedex mention...it having 'Rest' as a technique?"

"Rest? Umm...yeah, I think so! When I clicked on the 'rest' there was a red 'T' next to it...I think..."

"Yeah, that 'T', stands for taught."

"Taught? What does that mean?"

"Let me explain that. You see, there are two ways for Pokemon to learn moves artificially."

"Artificially?"

"Yes. You see, there are two types of devices; TMs, and HMs. TM stands for 'Technical Machine,' meaning that when a Pokemon comes in contact with a TM, it learns the move that the TM takes after. But the Pokemon can only learn the move if it can naturally know how to. Say, Pikachu. Pikachu can be taught the TM Thunder, because it makes sense if Pikachu were to learn that move. But, a Pikachu cannot be taught the TM Fire Blast, because normally Pikachu shouldn't be able to do it, see what I mean?"

Anna took a second to sink all of those words into her brain, then quickly nodded.

"Also, TMs are one use only, unlike HMs. HMs can be used over and over again, and they are also extremely powerful moves. However, the disadvantages of an HM, is that out of 10,000 people, only one will have an HM."

Anna's eyes widened in surprise. Out of 10,000, only 1? That was the craziest thing she ever heard, putting away the gibberish that she usually spoke.

"We're here," Kyo said. Anna didn't say anything, but continued to think about how crazy the fac-

_FLICK_

"OW!" Anna cried, holding her forehead in pain. "What was that for?"

"You were zoning out. As I sai-"

_FLICK_

"OW!" Now it was Kyo's turn to be holding his forehead in pain. "The hell was that for!?"

"Revenge..."

"I get it..."

_FLICK_

"Stop it!" Anna literally cried.

"Then let me continue! As I was sa-"

_FLICK_

"Okay, this is seriously getting annoying, so I'm just gonna tell you that we're in front of the Contest Building..." Kyo said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Anna squealed in delight.

"OMIGAWDWEREINFRONTOFTHECONTESTBUILDINGOMIGAWD!!!!" she said very rapidly, jumping up and down.

"Chill out," smiled Kyo, heading inside the sliding doors, having a jumpy Anna following shortly after.

---

"Here's your pass," said the attendant, after entering the information she got from Anna. The attendant, who is a she, quickly 'stickered' the card, before handing it to Anna.

"Ah, thank you very much!" Anna squealed, accepting the offered pass. "WOW!" She let the light shine brightly onto it, as she held it in the air. "So, I'll be able to enter contests in it?"

"Yep," Kyo replied.

"That is correct," smiled the attendant. "In fact, I've already registered you for this upcoming contest, about, four days from now! All I need to know is which category your signing up for!"

"Umm...that would be...Cute!"

"All right..." the attendant clicked on something with her cursor. "All done."

"Great, thank you very much!"

"Anna, we should get to training now..." Kyo said.

"Right!" The two left...well, the three left, counting Cecilia.

---

"How does this work?" Anna asked, being in the middle of the forest with Kyo.

"What work?" he asked back.

"The...'training.'"

"Basically, you train..."

"How? Your using Piplup in this contest, correct?"

"Umm, I guess so?" she said, unsure.

"Then, I'll tell you how the Cute Contests work, then. Instead of having two rounds--like the Smart Contests--you have 3 in the Cute. The first part of the first round is pure luck, while the second part is purely what you decide. The judge will give you a random packet depending on your contestant number, then you open the packet, and it gives you a card. You turn in the card to another judge, and the judge will give you what it says on the card: Fashion."

"Fashion? You can't just GIVE people fashion. You have to earn-"

"Fashion is not the same thing as beauty..."

"Oh..."

"Basically, they give you clothes to dress up your Pokemon. Then, the second part of the first round, YOU decide how to dress it up, and you gain appeal points from the judge for that.

"The second round is where you show off your battle moves, however you are NOT fighting a Pokemon. You just show off how cute your Pokemon is with techniques, and you gain points. The two points from the first and second round are averaged together, and the Top 8 goes to the last round. The last round is the battle round, in which you have five minutes to complete. You basically keep on bombarding attacks at your opponent.

"When you start any battle in the last round, you have 100 points. If you get hit, you lose points. If your attack doesn't hit, you lose points, and vise-versa. Basically, every attack causes someone to lose points. If your Pokemon are unable to battle, you get a 0."

"Quesiton?" she raised her hand.

"What?"

"You never told me about the Smart Contest Second round..."

"That's not a question..."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure..." he coughed for a couple of seconds, then continued. "First, I have to make sure to tell you that in the whole time you are in a Smart Contest, the only moves you can make are to be in the Smart Category; your Pokedex will tell you which attack is in which category. The 8 highest scores from the first round advance to the last, in which its just like the Cute Contest final round, except you may only use Smart Moves...that's about it..."

"Okay, I get it...can you tell me about Cool, Beauty, and Tough?"

"I could, but that'll take too long. Now, what I want you to train on is your Drifloon's evaisiveness and accuracy. Remember, in the first round, you cannot get hit or you cannot hit them. You have five minutes to do the first and second round in a Smart Contest. So, I want you to push Drifloon's-"

"Call him Groom..."

"Fine...I want you to push _Groom's _evaisiveness as high as possible, while I want his accuracy to be just right. Remember that in the First Round, you gain points by missing the Pokemon you're battling by an inch or lower. Meanwhile, try to practice your Piplup's appeal for the Cute Contest Second round. The Second Round will be like a skit of some sort, a performance. Try to come up with one that shows your cuteness..."

"Yes! I will do my best!" she declared, saluting him.

He smacked his forehead. "Don't do that."

"Yes, sir!" she once again saluted him.

"Okay...fine..." _"I know that underneath that cuteness, you are evil, pure evi-wait, did I just say she was cute? Aw, crap, no! I never felt like this for Sakuno!! AA!!"_

"Aww, thanks..." Anna blushed.

_"Great...she read my mind..."_

"You better believe it! I am gonna go train now!"

"All right...that's cool...good luck...meanwhile, I'll go train myself...you can go train on the Wild Pokemon..."

"Yes, sir!"

"Come out," Kyo hurled his balls into the air, releasing his Chimchar and Buizel, then headed off the trail, and into the thick woods, with his three Pokemon.

"Bye..." Anna smiled and waved. Then, snatched her two Pokeballs from her belt. "Go, Joy, Groom!" She hurled _her _Pokeballs in the air, sending out Piplup, and Drifloon.

As soon as the Penguin appeared it waved its hands in the air like it just don't care, also crying out, "Piplup!"

The baloon also cried out its own name, 'smiling' with that 'mouth' of his...

"Hey, guys, we're going to be training today!" Groom and Joy both raised their 'eyebrows.' "You know...training?" Again, they raised the eyebrows that they did not have...or at least the eyebrows that Drifloon did not have.

Anna sighed. "In other words, WE'RE GONNA DO OUR BEST!!"

Drifloon and Piplup both cheered with that line, dancing around like maniacs. But the real maniac here, was a certain brown haired girl that travels with a blonde haired boy and has two Pokemon that she plans to enter in a contest!

coughAnnacough

"Oh, yeah, before I forget," said a voice. Kyo's head popped out from the thick trees behind Anna.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Anna shrieked, causing the Pokemon to get in a battle stance at the 'intruder.' She turned around, pointing a shaking, accusing finger at Kyo. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-YOU'RE JUST A HEAD WITHOUT A BODY!!! EEEEEEEEE!!"

Kyo sighed, and sweatdropped, while Joy and Groom dropped their battle pose and sighed in relief. He completely popped out of the trees, revealing his entire body, but not in THAT way...

"Oh, sorry," Anna apologized, blushing and scratching the back of her head.

"As I was saying," Kyo rolled his eyes.

_FLICK_

"OUCH!! What the hell was that for!?"

"I dunno..." she smiled innocently.

"WHATEVER! As I was saying, before I forget...here..." he dropped his backpack(yes, he keeps a backpack) from his back, and pulled out two pieces of folded paper from his pocket. "Yeah, here," he gave her the pieces of paper.

"W-what are these?"

"Training guides...I wrote them..."

"When did you get the chance to write them?"

"...just...be quiet, okay? One of those papers has a training guide on Drifloon, the other is Piplup. My backpack should have every piece of equipment mentioned in the training guides."

"Oh, okay..." she smiled, opening the pieces of paper for both Drifloon and Piplup. "Let's see...accuracy training...mumble mumble mumble...target practice..." She raised an eyebrow. "Gust?"

Yes," Kyo replied. "The gust's circumference should be about the same as the target's circumference..." he pulled the target out of his backpack and managed to pin it onto a tree. "So, what I want you to do is for your Drifloon to perfectly hit the target. It is possible, due to them having the same circumference and all..."

"How would you know this?"

"I checked...and don't ask beyond that."

"This training is for developing Drifloon's accuracy, correct?"

"Correct...and evaisivenesss, which is mentioned in part two of the Drifloon's guide. Piplup's guide should just be about developing strength, and finding a cute way to show off its moves...other than the equipment mentioned in the guides, do NOT even touch anything else..."

"Don't worry about that!"

"It's pretty hard not to...well, I'll leave you and start my own training, then..."

"Hey, Kyo, what are you training for?" Anna demanded, an innocent smile across her face.

...there was silence. A lot of silence. Not one Starly made a sound, not a Kricketot made a chirp. There was more silence here than any other part of the world...

"...well?"

"Well, I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master..."

"Which is?"

Again, there was silence. "I. Am. Not. Talking. To. You. For. Three. Days. Starting tomorrow..."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because today you just started training, and tomorrow you won't be asking me any questions..." Then, he slowly walked back to the thick parts of the woods, sighing.

---

"Gust!" she shouted again and again. Drifloon always obeyed. His 'cloud hair' first glowed blue, then disappeared into thin air while Groom shot out a horizantal, small tornado out of its forehead. Well, it was small compared to the other tornadoes. And, as soon as the attack was finished, the cloud hair came back.

Anna only once hit the target perfectly. And she would frequently change the Pokemon she was training. The training guide told her that Piplup should 'Bubble' the trees until they could fall down, but it also told her to, quote--_do not deforest the area_--unquote.

But, she practically deforested 2/15 of the whole area, which is a whole damn lot for a Piplup.

She quickly read the next part of the training guide, and it was the most horrible thing for her ever: Engage Piplup and Drifloon into battle, with herself controlling Piplup, while Drifloon fought on his own. She could never do that. She would never actually use her Pokemon to hit another Pokemon...but she had to, if she wanted to get stronger, so she read the next part of the guide.

_'Do not worry. This is training for Drifloon. I left out one important detail: In the second round of the Smart Contests, your Pokemon have to act without your help. If you do assisst them in any way; even encouraging, your out. Done. Blasted. Killed. Disqualified. Murdered. Fucked...and all those other harshful words! And, remember, in the second round, you lose points if you miss, or if you get hit, and vise-versa to your opponent. There is no way to gain points. And...that's it. Good luck...'_

"All right, I can do this!" she pounded her...'average-sized' chest, and loooked down at her tiny Pokemon. "Okay, Groom, this is the next part of our training. You will have to battle me and Joy in a battle!"

"Piplup!"

"Drifloon!"

"Ready?"

The two Pokemon nodded, with Drifloon floating off to create some distance between it and Piplup.

"All right, Joy, Bubble!"

"Pip...lu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-p!!!" the Penguin chirped, shooting off swarms of bubbles from its wide open beak.

The Drifloon responded by making his cloud disappear, and shooting a tornado of wind from its forehead, popping each bubble--also making mild explosions-- and hitting Piplup's belly directly, sending it flying toward the air. Then, gravity began to do its role in life, even though it doesn't live. In other words, Piplup fell. But Anna caught it.

"Gotcha!" she sighed in relief, thankful that Piplup didn't sprain her neck. "Listen, Joy, you can do better than that!"

"Piplup!" Joy cried, having a serious look on her face. Anna smiled.

"Hey, Groom! Let's see you dodge this! B-"

_PLOP_

"Huh?" Anna turned around. "Hey, guys! Time out!" Anna walked over to the toppled over backpack, to pick it up and set it against the tree again. However, when she picked up Kyo's backpack, a CD fell out. And it was a blue color. "Hmm? What's this?" She dropped Kyo's backpack, letting everything spill out why she herself decided to check out this CD.

Piplup jumped over to her, tugging on her long skirt. "Hey, Joy, do you know what this band is? It doesn't have a name or anything?" She bent down to show her Pokemon the CD.

"Piplup?" Joy scratched her head, then poked the CD with her hand. Suddenly, the CD disappeared into thin air, and Joy started to glow white.

"W-wah?" Anna gasped, beads of sweat dropping down her face, hoping that this wasn't anything negative.

"Drifloon!?" the baloon asked, floating over to the glowing white Piplup.

"Uh...uh...the Pokedex!" she immediately snatched her Pokedex from her belt, aiming it at Piplup.

_"UNDERGOING TECHNICAL MACHINE PROCESS. UNDERGOING TECHNICAL MACHINE PROCESS." _The Pokedex repeated on and on.

"Technical Machine? Uh...TM? That CD, was that one of those things that Kyo was talking about?" The glowing faded. "A-are you okay!?"

"Piplup!" The Piplup tried to look all high and mighty. But, unfortunately it was all tiny and plimp, whatever the heck plimp means.

"So...err...I think you learned a move...what move?"

"Piplup!" The Piplup turned to a thin tree, and opened up a beak. Drifloon and Anna watched closely, as a small blue energy orb materialized between Piplup's 'lips.' Soon, the energy orb shot out a blue, ice-cold beam from its core, toward the tree. As soon as the two things; beam and tree, made contact, the beam disappeared, and the tree was surrounded by a block of ice.

Anna and Drifloon watched with their mouths wide open. "Wh...wha-"

_**CRACKLE**_

Anna immediately turned around to the HUGE noise, surprised to see a giant thing that looked like a lightning bolt, suddenly shot off from the ground. Of course, this was nowhere near close to her. This was off in the distance, in the direction of-

"KYO!!" Anna gasped, running toward where the lightning shot out of.

Her Pokemon quickly followed, trying to pull her back from where that huge bolt of lightning came from. "KYO!!" she repeated, and managing to get free from her Pokemon. She ran as fast as she could toward him.

---

"Well...unexpected," Kyo smiled, with electricity sparkling over his damaged arm. "I thought you'd at least wait a while before you attacked again, Jack and Claud." Currently, the three of them, Kyo, Jack, and Claud, were in a spacious area. Spacious, because nearly no trees were in that area...but there was grass. Delicious, fresh, green grass.

The two men chuckled. Claud spoke up, "We'd told you we'd be back, and we are back...with brand new Pokemon. Electivire..."

"Elec!" cried out the yellow, human-shaped, furry Pokemon.

"And don't forget Magmortar!" Jack added, while a grown-up kinda version of Magmar cried out its own name.

"Electivire...Magmortar?" Kyo panted, holding onto his deeply electrified arm in pain. "I take that your Magmar and Electabuzz evolved? You know, I haven't seen them in our last encounter, either."

"Yuppers," Jack smirked. "They go, 'poof' all of a sudden, right below our eyes...yuppers."

"Dude, stop saying that!" Claud shouted to him. "It's irritating!"

"Yeah, well...YOU'RE IRRITATING!!"

"Cecilia, now," whispered Kyo. "Shadow Ball..."

"MEOW!!" The cat purred, with a wide open mouth and fur that stood on end. She let loose a dark energy ball from her mouth.

"You think we haven't been watching you?" Claud grinned.

"I haven't," Jack admitted.

"Shut up. Electivire, Thunder!"

"Magmortar, Fire Blast!"

The flaming Pokemon released a star-shaped fire attack from its mouth, while electricity from Electvire's antannaes shot out as well, adding a shock to the flaming attack.

The two attacks; Fire Blast and Shadow Ball; made contact, exploding into clouds of smoke.

"Even though your Pokemon have evolved, they don't seem much stronger," Kyo commented.

"Just watch," Claud, once again, smiled. "Electivire, Giga Impact!" Electivire charged with a glowing fist.

"Cecilia, Thunder!" Electricity crackled through her fur, and she let out a lightning blast from her body, at the incoming Electivire. The lightning hit, but that was a negative thing. Electivire suddenly sped up by about 20 miles per hour, going much faster than before.

Its fist made contact with Cecilia, getting her wind knocked out. "Wh-what?" Kyo asked, eyes wide while beads of sweat dropped down his cheek.

"When Electivire is hit by an Electric attack," Claud smirked. "His speed increases. By a lot."

"Crap..." He gritted his teeth. _'That attack...it was Giga Impact.' _He cursed under his breath, practically knowing how much pain his Cecilia had felt. He closed his eyes, exhaling a breath of air.

"All right, Cecilia, you ready?"

The Persian immediately got up, 'meow'-ing fiercely.

"Chimchar, Buizel, stand back! Cecilia, Water Pulse!" The two tiny ones, Wheeler and Sonic, oveyed, just as Cecilia did.

"Thunder!" Claud commanded. The two attacks collided, both cancelling each other out, however the Water Pulse still exploded, sending out bursts of water in every direction. Unfortunately, none of these special waters damaged anything. In fact, it actually HELPED the grass.

"Fire Punch!" Now, it was Jack's turn to attack. The Magmortar obeyed, punching the ground with its firey fist, setting the grass and (what was left of them)trees, on fire.

However, the fire quickly faded, on Magmortar's will, as soon as Cecilia was completely covered in flames. She shrieked in pain, before slowly closing her eyes, to unconsciousness. The fire on her disappeared, as well as her consciousness.

"CECILIA!!" Kyo shouted to her. "Damn it! Damn it!" He took out her Pokeball, then called her back in. This was the second time he returned Cecilia to her own Pokeball today, the first time was with Nurse Joy of course. "You did well..." He put back the Pokeball on his belt. "Wheeler, Sonic, it's your turn!"

"Buizel!" the Weasel cried.

"Oo-oo-ah-ah!" Chimchar said, for once having a serious look on its face.

"KYO!!" He turned around to the noise, seeing Anna running towards him. "Kyo, are you-" She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. "Y-your arm! Kyo, look at your arm!"

"Grrr..." he furrowed his eyebrows. "Damn it, girl, I know!" Kyo yelled at her.

She felt her heart suddenly jump, but not as if she was in love. No, she was shocked. She's never seen Kyo act this serious before.

He sighed. "Sorry about that...but please, just stay back. I wouldn't want your Pokemon to get hurt-"  
"Oh, she has Pokemon too?" Jack smirked. "Hehehe, you see little girl, now your Pokemon are gonna be ours! Bibarel, go!" He threw a ball in the air, sending out a beaver. But this beaver was huge...compared to the other ones at least. "Hydro Pump!" A large stream of water shot out from the beaver's mouth, toward none other than Anna.

"AAAAAAAA!!" she cried for help.

"Anna!" Kyo shouted, but then immediately fell to his knees, due to the intense pain in his right arm.

"Drifloon!" Groom floated in front of her, having a serious look on its face. His cloud disappeared, sending out a tornado of wind at the large water stream. The powerful wind overpowered the powerful waters, creating a large water tornado. The tornado kept on going towards Bibarel, striking the beaver's stomach hard, and sending it flying.

Its stomach was completely drenched, and his wind was definitely knocked out.

"Ah, Groom, thanks!" Anna smiled, while Piplup and Drifloon both got in a battle stance.

"That was good, little girl," Claud smirked. "What say you and me have a battle?"

"A...b-battle?" Anna gulped.

"Yes...in fact, let's make it better. A double tag battle."

She decided to stay silent. After all, what would she say?

_'Double Tag Battle?" _Kyo mentally asked. _'She doesn't even know what a Double Battle is!'_

"Anna..."

"K-kyo?"

"Listen. A Double Tag Battle is a battle in which two trainers battle against two trainers. And each trainer uses four Pokemon. It's basically a four v.s. four. Do you get it?"

"Yes...I-I understand!"

"Okay, good," Kyo smirked. "So...wanna battle?"

Anna stayed silent for a moment, then nodded. "Okay! Groom, Joy, get ready!" They were already ready.

"All right, then, Jack, let's begin."

"Yuppers! Get your Croagunk out!"

"Right! Croagunk, GO!!" Claud simply tossed his Pokeball in the air, releasing a standing, purple bullfrog with rosy red cheeks, and bandages wrapped around its belly area. It croaked. "Croagunk, Poison Sting!"

This attack was directed at Anna, as purple needles shot out of the frog's mouth toward the tiny little Penguin.

"Uhh...uhhh...BUBBLE!!" Anna commanded. Piplup obeyed, releasing hundreds of bubbles from its mouth. The needles popped the bubbles, but like the bubbles, the needles also dissipated.

"Electivire, Thunder Punch!"

"Wheeler, Mach Punch!" As soon as Electivire began building up enough electricity for a hell of a punch, it was punched directly in the stomach by a little fire monkey. "Now keep on using Mach Punch!" Chimchar bombarded the pained electric Pokemon with lightning fast punches, until the Electivire couldn't take it anymore. It electricuted Chimchar.

"Wheeler, are you okay?" Kyo shouted at him. The Chimchar gave him a thumbs up. "All right, good..." He looked at the Electivire, who was holding its stomach in pain, and getting scolded by its trainer. "That move...it was Discharge...lucky Wheeler isn't paralyzed...

"Sonic, use a Quick Attack!" Sonic traveled at a lightning fast speed, leaving a white trail of behind, and it stroke the Magmortar in the stomach, sending it flying back, toward a tree, while Piplup bombarded it with bubbles.

Buizel was then greeted with a Headbutt, courtesy of Bibarel.

---

(Yes, I decided to skip the middle of the battle, because I'm not very creative, as you people would say...don't flame, please!)

Currently, a few minutes later, Joy and Bidarel have both fainted, but Joy wasn't damaged THAT bad...compared to Cecilia, at least.

Claud panted. "You've done a darn fine deal, pissing us off."

Kyo and Anna panted too. It's not like Kyo was tired, his arm was just hurting like hell. While, Anna wasn't used to shouting moves over and over again.

"Electivire, Thunder Punch!" Claud ordered, his Pokemon charging at Chimchar with a sparked fist.

"Chimchar, retaliate with Flame Wheel!" Kyo commanded, his monkey curling up into a wheel, and then, very soon, got covered with flames. Chimchar rolled toward the speedy Electivire, making his way around the Thunder Punch, and slamming itself into the Electivire's belly...AGAIN!!

Poor thing...

The Electivire was knocked back into Magmortar, who was also knocked back. Then, Buizel was commanded to use an Aqua Jet into Electivire's stomach, knocking it out unconscious, but Magmortar and Croagunk were still alive.

"Shit!" cursed Claud and Jack at the same time.

"Croagunk, Poison Jab!" The frog's fist glowed purple, dashing at Wheeler.

"Wheeler, use a-" Kyo stopped. He fell to the ground, and threw up.

"AA!!" Anna shouted in worry. "KYO!!"

"DAMN IT!!!" he shouted as loud as he can. "Damn it! Damn it!"

The frog didn't punch the confused Chimchar. No, it was more like a poke in the face. However, that poke sent the monkey flying, creating a crater in the tree, knocking down the tree, and knocking out the monkey.

"Grrr..." Kyo grunted, unable to recall his Pokemon back in their balls.

Sonic didn't know what to do, but he had to do something. He Aqua Jetted the Croagunk in the face, knocking the toad out cold. But, Magmortar Fire Punched the Buizel out. Only one Pokemon left: Drifloon.

_"Grr...what am I going to do!? What am I going to do!?" _Anna kept on asking herself that question, when she finally came to one conclusion: She was gonna fight.

And Kyo believed that she could win. Even though he hadn't seen the full power of Groom, he believed she could win anyway.

"It's only you and me now," Jack smirked. Kyo couldn't believe it: That the two members of Team Rocket were actually playing fair. Well, that didn't matter, anyways.

"FIRE PUNCH!!" The Magmortar's fist covered with extreme heat flames, and the Pokemon ran with speed that was a little bit slower than Electivire. But, nevertheless, it was fast.

"Dodge it!" Anna yelled. The baloon dodged every single punch that was thrown at him. It didn't feel the heat even once. The only thing it felt, was a brush of wind. The Magmortar stopped punching to take a breath, while Drifloon took this as a chance to attack. And it did, without its trainers command. It fired an electric laser from the tape that was taped on its face, and it hit the Fire Pokemon's chest directly, also sending it back to a tree. The collison with the tree caused the fainting of Magmortar.

Anna looked at her Drifloon, which just used a move that she did not know he could use. She congratulated him, then, she asked herself, what move was that?

"That move was Charge Beam," replied Kyo, standing up and holding his right arm in pain.

Great, so now _HE_ was the one that read minds. Kyo grunted, and fell back to his knees again.

"AH! KYO!!" she quickly ran over to the fallen boy. "Are you okay? Does your arm hurt?"

"I'm okay," Kyo grinned. "Just a little num-YAAH!!"

"You wouldn't be shouting like that if it didn't hurt. Come on, let's go back to Jubelife City!"

"I don't think so!" Claud smirked, running as fast as he could at the fallen Kyo, with a pocketknife.

"DRIFLOON!!" the baloon cried out, using Gust to blow back Claud and Jack in the, 'we're blasting off again!' kinda way.

"Good ridance," Anna sighed. "Come on, let's go back," she forced his arm over her shoulder, and helped him up, walking toward the direction of Jubelife City...or what she hoped was Jubelife City.

"Anna..." Kyo said in a faint voice.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"The tent...we forgot the tent..."

"Oh, quit worrying about that now! We have to take care of your injuries first! And if the tent is stolen, we could but another one!"

Kyo didn't reply. So, she assumed he was asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Speedpin: Hey, I'm back, sorry for the late update...hope you don't flame me for it...and sorry for the sucky battle, too...and again, don't flame, but gimme positive reviews. That's one of the reasons this chapter was late. The other one was that my mom went for a walk and I didn't have the keys on me, so...

Aiyo: And we're in the junkyard looking for the package that Chucky sent me! Who knows how long it'll take to-

Speedpin: Found it.

Aiyo: YAY!!

Speedpin: OO!! THIS ADRESS IS THE SAME ADRESS AS MY HOUSE!! IN FACT, IT'S MY ATTIC!!

Aiyo: Your attic?

Speedpin: So, THAT'S what's been making that stomping noise. I thought the Weasley's Ghoul in the attic somehow got in my house...

Aiyo: That's cool, now let's go!(runs off)

Speedpin: Wait...(grabs by collar) preview...

Aiyo: Fine! The first round of the Contest begins. Done.

Speedpin: The chapter title...?

Aiyo: What about it?

Speedpin: Tell it to them.

Aiyo: I don't know it!

Speedpin: Me neither! Oh, crap this! TO THE ATTIC!!

Aiyo: YES'R!!"

Speedpin: Again, sorry for the late update and the long chapter...and review.


End file.
